


Lost

by mrsheep



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Philosophy, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsheep/pseuds/mrsheep
Summary: "Только что агентство SM Ent. официально подтвердило пропажу участников Green couple, самого популярного и успешного за всю историю нашей страны дуэта, играющего в стиле фолк-рок и психоделический фолк. Неизменными участниками дуэта уже на протяжении восьми лет являются Пак Чанёль и До Кёнсу. На ваших экранах представлены фотографии Green couple. Если вы где-то видели этих людей, обязательно свяжитесь с нами."





	1. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

> ▼  
> повествование идёт как в документальном фильме. курсив — закадровый комментарий от лица Исина. в фильме это бы представлялось, как отдельные отснятые виды обстановки вокруг, лица Исина, лица интервьюируемого, какие-то пейзажи, вид из окна. короче, всё — в вашем воображении. я постараюсь курсивом не злоупотреблять. обычный шрифт — рассказ интервьюируемого.
> 
> ▼  
> обложка и плэйлисты к фанфику:
> 
> http://vk.com/sheep_land?w=wall-100093824_8  
> http://8tracks.com/mrsheep/lost-sounds-of-silence

"Это вам целый мир нужен. Нужны Франция со своей модой, Англия с английскими флагом и языком, США с вредной пищей, лживой свободой и прочими прелестями. А им ничего не нужно, кроме них самих. Вам не понять, а они живут".

  
  
  
  
_"Только что агентство SM Ent. официально подтвердило пропажу участников дуэта Green couple. Глава компании, Ли Суман, отказался от любых интервью, в данный момент у него берут показания. Напомним, Green couple — самый популярный и успешный за всю историю нашей страны дуэт, играющий в стиле фолк-рок и психоделический фолк. Тексты, написанные исключительно самими музыкантами, — лирико-философские. Неизменными участниками дуэта уже на протяжении восьми лет являются Пак Чанёль и До Кёнсу. Green couple исключительно известны на Западе и в странах Южной и Северной Америк. Дуэт записывал песни с такими известными исполнителями, как Тилль Линдеманн, Брайан Молко, Мэттью Беллами, Крис Мартин. Отличительной чертой его также являются особенности участников — у До Кёнсу прогрессирующая глаукома, у Пак Чанёля параноидная форма шизофрении, но все эти болезни не мешают ребятам создавать великолепную музыку. На ваших экранах представлены фотографии Green couple. Если вы где-то видели этих людей, обратитесь по телефону, указанному ниже.  
  
Тем временем ситуация в Сирии..."_  
  
  
  
Чжан Исин, глотнув горячий кофе из кружки с красиво нарисованным единорогом, в который раз перематывает репортаж от 16 марта на начало. Пак Чанёль и До Кёнсу пропали два года назад, и с тех пор ни сумасшедшие фанаты, ни агентство, контракт с которым должен был закончиться через пять лет, ни бдительные правоохранительные органы не могут выйти на след этих канувших в Лету талантливых людей.  
  
  
  
Чжан — журналист по профессии. Китаец приехал в Корею перед самым исчезновением Пака и До, чтобы написать о них статью, побывал на нескольких концертах, восхитившись приятными тембрами парней. А потом как снег на голову эта пропажа, в тот самый день, на который было назначено интервью. Исин и его издательство рвали и метали, но вернуть музыкантов это не помогло. Всё закончилось обоснованием Чжана в Корее, который теперь пишет о чём угодно, а не о том, чего сам хочет.  
  
  
  
Но вот буквально три дня назад шеф с милой улыбочкой поручил создание целого документального фильма, целью которого является раскрытие личностей Пака и До, а так же крупная сумма, ибо такое должно принести много денег. Очень много денег.  
  
  
  
Вновь взглянув в покрытые пеленой глаза До Кёнсу, что смотрели в никуда, а потом на Чанёля с его нервно-прищуренным глазом, Исин тяжело вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
  
  
Внезапно звук входящего сообщения отвлекает его от сверления взглядом потолка. Начальник.  
  
  
  
 _"Твой новый помощник в деле той парочки больных, Ифань, уже приземлился, и его интересовало, как долго ему нужно ждать твою задницу. В любом случае, он решил добраться до тебя сам, гора Магомедова. Но мы забудем об этом случае. До дня выдачи заработной платы"._  
  
  
  
"Дерьмо".  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ву Ифань — широкоплечий, высокий брюнет с короткой стрижкой — входит медленно, не копошась, спокойно ставит у стенки свой большой тёмно-синий чемодан с белым узором на задней стороне и снимает кожаную куртку. Потом, не обращая внимания на стоящего в дверях Чжана, вносит массивную камеру, сложенный штатив и небольшой пакет из Duty Free.  
  
  
  
— Спасибо, что встретил меня, Ицзян.  
  
  
  
— Исин.  
  
  
  
— Я совсем не заблудился и отлично знаю корейский язык, не видев ни разу корейский алфавит. Я, конечно, без проблем добрался до твоего захолустья, и это не я полчаса пытался понять плохо говорящего по-английски парня, который объяснял мне маршрут. Вы, корейские китайцы, всегда были такими гостеприимными? Впрочем, меня это не интересует. Завтра мы едем в корейский офис, и я прошу заменить мне интервьюера. Я не могу работать с такими людьми, прости, Ишуи.  
  
  
  
— Исин!  
  
  
  
— Да меня не колышет, хоть ЦзиньПин. Понимаешь, наши взаимоотношения уже разрушены, и я не смогу нормально к тебе обращаться. Ты просто-  
  
  
  
— Послушай ты, гордец. Я не помню твоего имени, извини, но ты не великий оператор всех времен и народов, чтобы со мной так общаться! Хочешь себе другого коллегу? Пожалуйста, жалуйся! Но замену найдут тебе, а не мне. Я и этот проект в устойчивых отношениях неопределённости уже в течение двух лет, а ты, никому не известный камермен, который что-то хочет от меня, главного редактора крупнейших корейских и китайских журналов. Green couple — это тебе не мальчишки с улицы! Они известны и обожаемы всем миром. Отнесись к этому серьёзно, если не хочешь остаться без работы.  
  
  
  
Ифань удивлённо оглядывает дерзкого журналиста, прищуривая правый глаз, что ужасно напоминает Исину один из нервных заскоков Пак Чанёля, но Чжан отбрасывает это в дальний ящик, кажется, проклятый дуэт становится его паранойей.  
  
  
  
— Сработаемся, — выносит вердикт взявшийся за ручку чемодана Ву, проходя в гостиную.  
  
  
  
Исин же думает, что _нет, не сработаемся_.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Корейское отделение журнала встречает парней тихими девичьими вздохами и взглядами из-под опущенных ресниц. Ифань определённо умеет производить впечатление на таких невинных овечек. Исин же против самолюбия.  
  
  
Корейский начальник проекта (впрочем, он был, можно сказать, единственным, потому что в Китае до вот этой вспышки интереса к дуэту положили кое-что на это дело) — бледный молодой человек с бордового цвета волосами по имени Ким Чунмён, чье лицо было в какие-то дни ангельски красивым, а в другие исполосовано сухими линиями жизни — долго и бесцельно смотрит на резюме Ифаня (хотя его мнение ничто бы не решило), а потом швыряет на стол папку тёмно-синего цвета, отправляя в полёт неаккуратно вложенную фотографию приятного на вид парня с лисьей улыбкой под лучезарными глазами.  
  
  
— В общей сложности пять человек. Если мы не выйдем на след Пака и До, то вам предстоит интервьюировать пятерых, но верхушка ждет от нас навыков Шерлока Холмса. Вы понимаете, к чему я клоню. Чем лучше работа, тем больше заплатят, и тем быстрее я уйду из этого гнилого издательства. Намёк ясен? — но Чунмёна, кажется, не особо волновало мнение сидящих напротив мужчин. — Так вот. Премьера запланирована на самый ближайший срок. На монтировку одной серии отвели две — две с половиной недели. Не сложно посчитать, что это четыре с половиной месяца. Сегодня 21 мая, так что к середине октября мы должны быть полностью готовы. Исин, достань фотографии, — несколько изображений симпатичных молодых людей, плавно выстраиваются в ряд. Чунмён долго рассматривает лица, а после продолжает:  
  
  
— Через шесть дней у вас съемка первого интервью с молодым человеком справа, — Чунмён указывает тонким пальцем на ту самую выпавшую фотографию. — Ким Чондэ. Более известен как Чен. Работает сейю, озвучивая мультфильмы, аниме. Довольно известен в своей отрасли. Близкий родственник Ли Сумана, через которого лично и познакомился с дуэтом. Это информация, предоставленная издательством. Всё остальное по нашему усмотрению.  
  
  
Исин мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
Они на шаг ближе.


	2. Первый: Ким Чондэ

[Небольшая комната, заставленная различной мебелью из тёмного дерева. На стенах — разномастные персидские ковры, небольшая полочка в дальнем правом углу, заставленная образами. Большие часы с равномерно качающимся маятником, стрелки показывают пять. Из источников освещения — небольшая лампа, от которой льётся желтоватый свет, бросая блики на лицо Ким Чондэ, известного сейю и актёра. За окном — расцветающий вечер.]

  
  
  
  
 _Когда я услышал из динамика своего телефона довольно известный стране голос, то был повергнут в состояние шока. Не каждый день тебе звонит Ким Чондэ собственной персоной. А вопрос, не нашли ли мы никаких следов участников трагично известного дуэта Green couple, заставил меня стиснуть до боли в руке трубку. И сейчас, сидя перед одним из самых популярных сейю, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что это дело вновь в моих руках. Я обязательно найду._  
  
  
  
  
Первый раз... я увидел их на звукозаписывающей студии. Большой и низкий, так их называли, потому что их никто не знал. Я помню, девушка, с которой мы работали вместе над проектом, часто обращала внимание на то, что в последнее время наша студия превратилась в школьную площадку: малолетка с пухлыми губами и активно размахивающий длинными руками-палками рыжик создавали слишком много шума. Просто мы не особо интересовались внешним видом музыкантов, отдавая свои уши в их власть. Какого же было наше удивление, когда оказалось, что они записывали у нас свой второй альбом. А потом всем пришлось ловить нижние челюсти. Это были Green couple. Понимаете?   
  
Это было семь лет назад. Их альбом находился на первой строчке таиландского, китайского и корейского чартов в течение восьми месяцев. Молодежь сходила с ума по ним. Вскоре вокруг нашей студии постоянно дежурила небольшая группа девушек, следившая за каждым шагом этих двоих. Это напрягало нас, взрослых людей, один из моих коллег, Мун ЁнГэ, даже пытался привлечь к этому полицию. Но тогда один из них, тот, высокий с кудрями, подошёл к ЁнГэ и сказал (я хорошо запомнил это): "Не нужно привлекать к нам внимание, из-за этого Кёнсу не может уснуть ночью, и моё лекарство рисует что-то слишком странное, связки удлиняются, и я начинаю бегать по утрам. Я бы мог бегать вечером, но собака нашей соседки, которая разворотила клумбу у дома справа от круглосуточной аптеки, где наш менеджер покупает моё лекарство, но аптекарша всё время с ним заигрывает, и он иногда покупает аскорбиновую кислоту для меня. Она очень вкусная, но Кёнсу говорит, что китов убивали и столетия назад, они не могли порвать сеть, поэтому надо не сдаваться. Может, поэтому гладиолусы растут еще в той клумбе, потому что не нужно сдаваться. А собака всё время хватает меня за зелёные штаны, которые Кёнсу подарил мне на выпуск, тогда ещё НЛО пролетали над Америкой и высадили единорога, но мне кажется, что зря Россия хочет вступить в НАТО, потому что даже единороги не спасут нас от кислотного дождя, а вследствие — я не смогу надеть даже свои тапочки, ведь их не будет. Ничего не будет".  
  
  
  
Моя коллега рассмеялась.  
Но я знал, что с ним.  
Шизофрения.  
  
  
  
Такие сбои речи наблюдаются при всех типах шизофрении, позже мне сказали, что это параноидный вид. Но ни мне, ни Чанёлю, ни Кёнсу не стало от этого легче.  
  
  
Чанёль был тем... кто мог мне помочь, не замечая этого. При всём моём понимании меня всё же интересовала эта несистемность речи. Я иногда специально его спрашивал, чтобы послушать всякий... бред. Потом я бил себя за это. Потому что так нельзя. Я говорил это многим, но меня мало слушали, потому что при всей моей известности я не был... авторитетом. Как личность. Чанёль, больной человек, который лишь изредка мог ответить нормально, был. Я — нет.  
  
  
Потому что при глобальной... тупости его слов, они несли в себе... больше смысла, чем всё то, что говорил я. Многие.  
  
  
Затем меня заинтересовал Кёнсу. То, что он ни черта не видит, сначала было не слишком заметно. До тех пор, пока он не попробовал посмотреть на меня. В этом вина не только его неспособность сориентировать взгляд в пространстве. Всё в этом чёртовом... голубом помутнении. Мне было страшно, честно скажу. Я даже старался его обходить стороной. Чанёль уже ко мне привязался, но он не мог без Кёнсу. В присутствии До он становился более собранным и раскрепощённым одновременно. И вот... Пак постоянно звал меня к Кёнсу: "Идём, Кённи ждёт" или "Я хочу к Кённи", "Где Кённи? Сходи со мной".  
  
  
Потом мы начали разговаривать, когда не было Чанёля. И я стал понимать, насколько сильный человек напротив меня.  
Однажды я спросил, есть ли у Чанёля нянька.  
Кёнсу ответил, что скорее мне понадобится нянька, чем Чанёлю. И я понял, кто передо мной. Человек, который отдаст всё за кого-то. Вам кажется это каким-то простым. Потому что вы никогда не видели таких людей.  
Кёнсу был и нянькой, и мамой, и отцом, и братом, и учителем, и возлюбленным для Чанёля. Возлюбленным в смысле тем, кто любит. Он дарил ему все светлые чувства. Кажется, где же он берет себе позитивные эмоции. Ответ прост. В Чанёле. Между ними будто обратимая реакция, протекающая без катализаторов и внешних воздействий. В их _системе_ нет других переменных. Чанёль и Кёнсу. Всё.  
  
  
  
И я начинал влюбляться сам в Кёнсу. Парадоксально, но мне тоже хотелось счастья иного рода. А потом я смотрел в его глаза, и любовь тут же исчезала. Затем опять, он очаровывал меня, заставлял сердце скакать с бешеной скоростью... Но я вновь смотрел на его заплывшие синевой зрачки и радужку... И мне хотелось утопиться от несправедливости.  
  
  
  
Спустя три месяца они записали альбом. Мне приходилось довольствоваться их лицами по телевизору. Они пели про море любви, про детей с улицы, про ответственность, самостоятельность... Много про что. И я слушал... слушал... и тонул.  
  
  
В следующий раз мы увиделись за сценой, в гриммерке, два с половиной года назад. Получилось так, что я выпустил свой сольный альбом по желанию компании, и в течение месяца я выступал со своей песней, честно говоря, я даже сейчас её не вспомню. И мы всё время пересекались. Случалось, Чанёль на всё помещение кричал: "Хён, хён!" и тащился за мной, что-то рассказывая.  
  
  
Кёнсу отчего-то был хмурым: он мало разговаривал и двигался, просил Чанёля быть тише, словно ломаясь под сводами гимекрании, устало прикрывал и без того ничего не видящие глаза, сводя брови к переносице. Я не понимал, что с ним, Чанёль молчал и говорил очередную бессмыслицу, а я злился.  
  
  
И вот за месяц до их исчезновения... я встретился с Кёнсу в небольшом коридоре... он сидел на стуле, рассматривая пустоты перед собой... я сел рядом и спросил, что с ним. Он мне ничего не ответил, опять хмурясь. Я повторил более настойчиво, но он упорно продолжал меня игнорировать. И тогда я сделал самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Я сказал ему очень обидные слова... вы не представляете, как я сожалею! Я бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуть те мгновения и сказать... как сильно я люблю его! Люблю и сейчас и буду любить. Просто тогда я не понял, кто тут ещё слеп. И я бы не сказал, что это та самая любовь... скорее... что-то иное. Притом совсем, иного плана, структуры и организации. Сейчас, когда все чувства притуплены, я вряд ли смогу объяснить, что это было на самом деле.  
  
  
Я ни за что на свете не произнесу больше эту фразу. Кёнсу тогда аккуратно встал и тихо, опираясь на стенку, ушёл. Я слышал басы Чанёля, который выспрашивал, что с Кёнсу. Но тихого шелеста голоса Кёнсу я больше так и не услышал. Только через колонки телефона и наушники.   
  
  
Потом они пропали.  
  
  
Когда Суман-ши позвонил мне и сказал, что Чанёль с Кёнсу исчезли... я свалился в обморок: у меня была напряжённая неделя, и эта новость добила меня. Больница, койка и однообразные стены в течение четырёх месяцев. Со мной занимались психологи, но я молчал. Я молчал четыре месяца, мне ничего не хотелось. Я только плакал, как певец, потерявший голос. Как птица без крыльев.   
  
  
Парадоксально, что мы высчитываем массовую долю в твоей жизни какого-то человека... только после потери его.  
  
  
Потом молодой врач, Минсок, начал меня отвлекать: он не обсуждал со мной мои проблемы. Он... водил меня на прогулку, в кафе, в библиотеку, к себе домой, мы ездили даже в Испанию, правда там было слишком жарко для меня. Мне казалось, что нравлюсь ему, и я был не против провести с ним какое-то время, пока я буду обременять землю своим весом.  
  
  
Но он оказался женатым мужчиной с ребёнком пяти лет. Когда Минсок меня оповестил об этом... я заговорил. Честно, я этого не помню, но так мне рассказывали медсёстры, которые вкалывали мне успокоительное. "Вы звали Кёнсу и молили о пощаде". Вот что они мне сказали. Понимаете? Мне кажется, что я останусь вот таким навсегда. Что без Кёнсу и Чанёля я... погибну просто!  
  
  
Недавно мне приснился сон. Я его помню, как вчерашний день, то есть не очень хорошо. Мне снился Чанёль, который говорил, чтобы я оставил его малыша в покое. И что Кёнсу мучается из-за меня.  
  
  
Я потом позвонил в вашу редакцию, так как вы занимались этим делом... и решил выйти из тени. Сейчас я просто сейю, я больше не актер, у меня стабильное жалование и пара фанатов.  
  
  
Но у меня есть то, ради чего я живу.  
  
  
Я хочу найти их, найти и стиснуть в объятиях.  
И не отпускать.  
  
  
Главное, чтобы было не поздно... Но я чувствую, что они тут, рядом, где-то совсем близко... или наоборот далеко.  
  
  
Я запутался.  
Я запутался точно также, как Кёнсу и Чанёль в лабиринте жизни, в который их заманило общество.  
  
  
Но они сломали стены, ограждающие их.   
И я смогу...  
  


 

  
 _Я сижу перед человеком, полным сил, в расцвете лет, и не понимаю, почему он бездействует? Разве не хочется ему пройти по дороге из желтого кирпича, навстречу косому проёму, за которым — фениксы и жизнь? Почему он настраивает себя на пассивность? Почему не может вести себя так, как хочет? И почему позволяет идее охватить его?  
С этим разговором я понял: высказывание "не мы такие, жизнь такая" неверно. Ты воспитываешь сам себя, и есть только одна правда в этом мире: свобода_.


	3. Второй: О Сехун

[Нищий район Сеула. Первый этаж панельного дома. Комнатушка, пропахшая сыростью и отчаянием. Вокруг — пустые бутылки из-под дешёвого пива, кое-где валяются картонные коробки с недоеденной пиццей. Включённый на минимальную громкость телевизор показывает чёрно-белый фильм, от которого не может оторваться слишком худой парень в висящей когда-то хорошей майке и мешковатых домашних штанах. Его скулы настолько четко выделяются, что он не кажется живым. Или же борется из последних сил с болезнью... прожигая всё, что пока имеет. Одиннадцать часов утра. На улице туман.]

  
  
  
  
 _Один знаменитый русский писатель утверждал, что каждый имеет право называться человеком. На каком бы дне тот не находился. Я немного иного мнения. Человек даже на дне человек, если он этого хочет.  
Когда-то подающий надежды трейни, а сейчас — иссушенный подросток с углообразными чертами. Такие линии рисую я, не умеющий провести ровную прямую. И это — О Сехун, в прошлом успешный человек. Без будущего._  
  
  
  
  
Я хорошо танцевал. Сейчас я только курю, пью, и врачи поставили мне какой-то противный диагноз, говоря, чтобы я не травил свой организм. Но я никого не жду и не люблю, чтобы не пить.  
  
  
Знаете, когда вам каких-то четырнадцать, и вы хотите добиться славы, как-то не думаешь, кто с тобой останется в самом конце, и не придётся ли подыхать, прося помощи у собственного отражения. Это ошибка многих трейни. Но свет гаснет тогда, когда твой мозг меньше всего этого ожидает. Мой свет не погас, он просто светит теперь куда-то... не туда.  
  
  
Меня поселили в общежитие при SM, и я был в принципе не против не видеть родных, не вспоминать тех, кто любит. Я был в своём течении. Слишком юный, чтобы всё понимать, слишком взрослый, чтобы не отвечать за свои поступки. Кстати, чувство ответственности я познал прежде, чем многие. Просто я понял, как и на что нужно разделять вещи в этом мире.  
  
  
Со мной жил юноша на два года старше. У него был... крупный нос, гладкие черты лица, большие губы. Он неплохо пел, я ничего не имел против его голоса, просто были и лучше. Как мне тогда казалось. Я слушал, как он перепевал знаменитые хиты, и думал лишь, что он бы пел чище без этой хрипотцы. До Кёнсу. Честно, я долгое время не знал его полного имени. Мы не представлялись друг другу. Моё имя он... да хрен знает, откуда узнал. Он же был "Кённи-хён". Притом его так называли иногда даже старшие, но мой юношеский мозг не мог тогда найти этому объяснения.  
  
  
В то время Кёнсу ещё не был слепым. Его зрение было слабо, он носил большие очки и не мог прочитать слова, даже поднеся листок почти к самому носу. Я думал, что это наследственное, а всем вокруг говорил... что хён смотрит порно с экрана мобильника по ночам.  
Я тогда не понимал, что мне не верил никто.  
  
  
Кажется, Кёнсу знал про мою наглую ложь, но мне он никогда ничего не говорил. Стеснялся он, или тут было что-то иное, я сам не знал.  
  
  
Он приходил в комнату, когда я уже впадал в дрёму. И всегда делал одни и те же действия: сначала он снимал куртку, вешая её в шкаф. Его куртка была на все времена года, замшевая, с овечьей подкладкой, которая всё время, что я помню, была мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Потом он ел магазинный рамён, залитый горячей водой из-под крана. Металлические палочки постукивали о края кружки, неимоверно зля меня, но сейчас я продам почку за хотя бы такие звуки в своей квартире. Потом он звонил кому-то, интересуясь про таблетки, задавал странные вопросы: "И этот воин спас тебя?", "А почему кальмар тогда не построил домик заново?", "Эйфория? Может, какая-то добрая фея помогает тебе?", "Кот? Мы не можем купить кота. Но он может сам придти к нам".  
  
  
Сначала мне казалось, что он шифруется так.  
Потом я увидел его вне общежития. С ним шёл, пританцовывая и подпрыгивая, ушастый высокий мальчик с плохо выбритой щетиной на щеках (впрочем, в конце того же дня его лицо было идеально гладким). Он был в высшей мере странным и... неприятным. В тот день я впервые подошёл к Кёнсу в аудитории, тогда были танцы, и спросил, что это за чудище с ним. У него... сильный удар. Меньше всего я ожидал, что он меня ударит, я даже не думал об этом. Но он съездил мне по челюсти с такой силой, что я не мог еще два дня нормально ею шевелить.  
  
  
Никто из нас не хотел извиняться, и такими темпами мы не разговаривали около четырёх месяцев, пока однажды к нам не притащили ещё одну кровать, поставив её между нашими. А потом вечером в комнату вихрем влетел этот полоумный. Он схватил в охапку Кёнсу и начал вопить о том, что их селят вместе, и что теперь всё будет... хорошо.  
  
  
Так и было.  
У них всё было хорошо. А у меня - по наклонной вниз. С лучших позиций я скатился в самый низ, у меня не получалось танцевать, я прокурил свои легкие, и ни о каком мастерском пении не могло быть и речи. Меня бросила девушка. Мать скончалась с проклятиями в мой адрес на устах. Отец не желал со мной связываться. Всё! Всё было против меня!  
  
  
Я решил, что они наслали на меня порчу, и единственным выходом мне казались... извинения.  
Тогда это была просто яростная мысль: "Я хочу избавиться от этого! Я хочу жить!", но сейчас я понимаю, что это единственная правильная мысль из тех, что в то время были в моей голове.  
  
  
Я как посаженный в карцер на два месяца преступник. Мне было так худо. Согласитесь, для пятнадцатилетнего пацана это было... тяжело.  
  
  
Это был вечер последней пятницы какого-то осеннего месяца, судного дня, потому что именно в этот день недели приходили на проверку наших способностей. Мне дали средний балл и сильно ругали, но у меня тряслись руки, и я не мог... ничего с собой поделать.  
  
  
Я подошел к Кёнсу слишком тихо, напугав его своим "Прости меня, Кён-хён". Хён обернулся, смешно щурясь, пытаясь что-то разглядеть у меня на лице... или где-то дальше, сейчас я уже не смогу сказать. Самое главное, что он сказал спустя пару секунд.  
  
  
— Я прощаю тебя, Сехун.  
  
  
И как вы думаете, что случилось? Я вновь блистал! О, как я танцевал! Как я читал реп! Мне казалось, что сам Ли Суман сейчас кончит от моей пластики и дикции! С каждым днём я становился всё лучше и лучше. Мне пророчили скорый дебют, место главного танцора в большой группе, кучу эфирного времени!  
  
  
Я был счастлив!..  
  
  
Кёнсу и Чанёль... тоже. Они были среднечками. Вроде бы и хорошо Чанёль читал рэп Сая, а Кёнсу пел песни Джеджуна... но это было как-то обычно. Даже скучно. Никто не думал, что эти двое вообще когда-то взойдут на большую сцену.  
  
  
Всё кардинально поменялось в канун Нового года. Мы готовились к выступлению в пределах агентства. Небольшой внутренний конкурс, второй по важности после майского. Каждый должен был показать свой номер, подготовленный без помощи преподавателей. У меня были связи и за счет этого — самые крутые эффекты и музыка. Но и все остальные выпендривались, кто как только горазд.   
  
  
Кёнсу и Чанёль, представившиеся как Green couple, выступали где-то под конец. Они попросили приглушить свет... Чанёль сел на стул, держа в руках тёмно-коричневую гитару, Кёнсу — справа от него с микрофоном в руках. Он опять щурил глаза как новорождённый щенок. Из-за этого его все жалели и... ненавидели одновременно.  
  
  
Они объявили, что это песня их собственного сочинения... и это был единственный такой номер, как бы странно это не звучало. Сейчас на нашей сцене много развелось всяких... говносочинителей. Но таких, как Кёнсу и Чанёль... в Корее уже никогда не будет. Это я вам гарантирую.  
  
  
Чанёль провёл по струнам, Кёнсу пару раз откашлялся, а зал зашушукался, ведь никому не было это интересно. Потом... несколько аккордов, ля минорный перебором, Кёнсу запел своим чуть хрипловатым голосом. Он призывал к молчанию, к сокрытию самих себя и своих мыслей от других, он пел о том, как беспощаден мир, когда разгневанный он бросается на выпотрошенные души, сжигая их, как злы люди, не понимающие самих себя, не то что других, о том, что мы никому-никому не нужны. Он пел о прекрасном воображаемом мире, где всё так, как должно быть. Он пел о любви, которая является основой нашей системы... он пел о каждом из нас и ни о ком.  
  
  
Все слушали... молча... затаив дыхание. Знаете, бесконечная мелодия. Ми-до-до-ми-до-дооо, пауза, ми-си-до-си-до-рееее-до-си-ля, пауза, ля-соль-соооль-фа-ми-фа, вдох, фа-фаааа-ми.  
  
  
Когда Чанёль в последний раз провёл по струнам, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Парни получили главный приз и приглашение зайти после окончания конкурса в директорский кабинет.  
  
  
В тот день я вернулся поздно, но... нужно было вернуться еще позднее.  
Кёнсу лежал на белых чистых простынях с еще видимыми складками, оставшимися после долгого нахождения в шкафу завхоза, наполовину раздетый, такой соблазнительный со своей белой кожей и сморщившимися сосками. Чанёль с упоением целовал его шею, с любовью проводя языком по ключицам, а потом жадно припадал к искусанным, темным губам. Это было слишком... странно для меня. Это сейчас все нормально относятся к таким отношениям. В те времена... мне было противно. И я тут же разболтал всему агентству о порочных отношениях этих двоих. Кто-то даже разболтал Ли Суману. Чанёля серьёзно побили, его пришлось отправить в больницу, кажется, что-то даже сломано было.  
  
  
Кёнсу тогда долго плакал и порвал пододеяльник, сжимая материю в тонких пальцах. Он кричал в мой адрес проклятия... и я чувствовал всем нутром, что просто извинениями я больше не отмажусь.  
  
  
Спустя две недели после выписки Чанёля, Ли Суман объявил о дебюте новой группы. Потом он исправился: "Вернее, дебютирует _дуэт_ в лице Пак Чанёля и До Кёнсу. Я решил, что это лучшее, что мы можем представить".  
  
  
В тот же день меня и некоторых трейни, что издевались над Паком и До... выпихнули на улицу.  
  
  
Я вернулся домой, но отец не пустил меня на порог, бросив только "проваливай, маленький ублюдок!"  
  
  
Я и свалил. Вернее, провалился. Вниз, на самое дно, и теперь вещаю как сломанное радио. Я сдал экзамены и поступил кое-как в университет, дни и ночи просирая жизнь за зубрежкой литературы. Поступил на актерское мастерство. Распространял наркотики среди студентов, на вырученные деньги купил эту квартиру. Потом меня кто-то запалил, но директор университета решил не ввязываться в это дерьмо и просто отдал мне документы.  
  
  
Я отсидел два года в колонии общего режима, где меня имели везде, где можно и нельзя. Особенно этим пользовался мой сокамерник.  
  
  
Потом меня выпустили за примерное поведение, скосив мне пол срока, а мне и в радость. С тех пор... я гнию в этой квартирке, как растение с обрубленными корнями. Раньше я ненавидел Кёнсу и Чанёля за то, что они сделали с моей жизнью.  
  
  
Теперь я ненавижу себя.  
  
  
Мы всему вина. Всех наших бед и горестей.  
Я не знаю, как буду жить дальше. Такое ощущение, что кроме как в SM, я и не жил. Ничего не знаю, мало что умею.  
  
  
Да и не хочу ничего.  
  
  
Ничего.  
  
  
  
 _Как много человек теряет в своей жизни из-за каких-то стечений обстоятельств! Как много упускает он прямо из-под своего носа необычного, нужного и яркого. Просто потому что глаза лень открыть. Сидящий напротив меня юноша ещё так мало пожил, а говорит как умирающий старик. Его костлявое тело, в котором нет и капли жизненного сока, внушает такую жалость, что хочется разбиться в дребезги, но помочь ему._  
Хуже всего то, что ему это не нужно.  
Совсем не нужно.  
Есть только одно — пустота.


	4. Третий: Лу Хан

[Городок на севере Дании. Небольшой деревянный домик ярко красного цвета, один из длинного ряда вдоль широкой реки. Крохотная гостиная с белым в блекло-розовый цветок тряпичным диваном, "пузатый" телевизор, мягкий ковер белого цвета. В плетёном кресле-качалке сидит бледный парень с большими, будто бездонными, глазами. Бледное небо с затерявшемся солнцем в плотном островке облаков. Семь вечера.]

  
  
  
  
_Не будь это частью проекта, я бы ни за что на свете не попал в Данию — для моего кошелька это слишком дорого. Муторные часы в аэропорту, в самолёте ради человека напротив. Ради желания узнать правду._  
  
  
  
Честно, давно даже не думал о них. Я уехал в Данию сразу же, как окончил школу, они тогда прошли кастинг, но я считал это всё не серьёзным. Мне казалось, что важнее — поступить в университет, найти девушку, жениться, купить дом и машину, потом дети... Что же, мне скоро тридцать, я холост, два высших образования, в кармане денег слишком много, а на душе... пусто. Я... как белая комната, с тонкими шторками, колыхающимися из-за влетающих порывов ветра в широко распахнутые окна, белым полом и белым ковром... куда никто никогда не заходит.  
  
  
  
Что меня с ними связывало? Ничего. Никого и ничто не связывало других с Чанёлем и с Кёнсу. Но если брать их по отдельности... то я был другом Кёнсу и другом Чанёля. Отдельно. Если они находились вместе, моё существование становилось чем-то ненужным и малозначимым. Знаете, это как немой пытался бы докричаться до кого-то: маячит, мычит, но остается в тени.  
  
  
  
Чанёль перешёл к нам чуть позже, но тут же не вписался в коллектив. Глупые поступки, несвязное бормотание, лицо прыщавое и большие очки сделали своё дело: даже самые отчаянные отбросы нашего класса, которым не с кем было дружить, стали его гнобить. Все не общались с ним. Все, кроме Кёнсу, ну, и меня. Он показался мне забавным, не более, а До ходил за ним хвостиком, помогал ему, все время немного щурясь. О его болезни я узнал случайно, а потом наши пути разошлись, и я не смог ему помочь.  
  
  
  
Конечно, меня раздражало такое поведение Кёнсу. Мне не нравилось быть брошенным ради какого-то больного лопоухого ребёнка, с которым надо носиться, подтирать ему вечно слюни или еще всякие унизительные вещи, и это я не говорю еще о реакции окружающих на этот тандем. У Кёнсу появилось куча дурных прозвищ. Его постоянно обижали, но больше всего он ненавидел, когда его жалели.  
  
  
  
— Я никогда не хотел быть с ним из жалости, — говорил он. — Моё желание дружить вызвано интересом личностью, а не стремлением выглядеть круто или еще что-нибудь.  
  
  
  
Нормально общаться с Чанёлям я начал, когда он... спас меня от самоубийства. В моей жизни был слепой период любви к Кёнсу, а я всегда любил так, что каждая мелочь превращалась в трагедию мирового масштаба. Мне казалось, что если я не нужен Кёнсу, то мне и жизнь не мила. Я сидел на подоконнике третьего этажа нашей школы, свесив ноги вниз. Я помню, облака проплывали так низко, что мне казалось, они хотят спасти меня, выстелившись на земле. Но тут меня стащили на пол, причем я сильно ударился пятой точкой, но мои возмущения потонули, стоило мне увидеть перед собой Чанёля. Он выглядел очень испуганным, сильно плакал, просил не поступать так, ведь иначе Кёнсу будет очень плохо, и он не сможет играть с ним.  
  
  
  
Тогда я понял маломасштабность своих чувств. Да, парадоксально, не спорю. Но чувства больного и здорового человека нельзя сравнивать словами, поймите. Чанёль просто... не умел выражать то, что лежит на сердце, правильно, от него порой долго надо ждать более-менее связной речи. Но я чувствовал, что Чанёль сам не переживёт, если Кёнсу будет плохо.  
  
  
  
Сейчас, думая о той моей попытке самоубийства, я понимаю: не окажись там совершенно случайно этот больной, не могущий самостоятельно трезво оценивать ситуацию ребёнок, и не спаси он меня... Не было бы не просто Green couple. Не было бы развития в плане музыки в Корее вообще. На этой больной парочке держался весь прогресс. Люди стали ценить тексты, смысл, подачу, а не красивые личики или способность сногсшибательно двигаться. Это был прорыв! Но вот уже сколько лет прошло, а корейская музыкальная индустрия вернулась на круги своя, будто их и не было вовсе! Будто никто не пытался докричаться до закупоренных мозгов! Будто... всё было в пустую. Талант, труд, терпение, воображение, вдохновение...  
  
  
  
Однажды я был свидетелем того, как они творили.  
  
  
  
То был декабрь, ближе к Рождеству. На рождественские каникулы Чанёль должен был уехать к бабушке, поэтому Кёнсу позвал нас к себе на ночёвку. В то время наши отношения с Чанёлем продвинулись до планки "друзья", поэтому я был даже рад нашей компании и робкому предложению Кёнсу.  
  
  
  
Я сам люблю поспать и слышал о том, что с этим у Чанёля большие проблемы. Но видимо наша планка "дружба" ещё не совсем закрепилась на тот момент, потому что после просмотра фильма я бессовестно уснул. Конечно, я не помню уже, что мне снилось в ту дождливую ночь, но разбудили меня тихие звуки гитары и смущенный шёпот вперемешку со смехом.  
  
  
  
Первый раз я увидел Чанёля с гитарой в его неловких, казалось, руках. Но пальцы так легко скользили по струнам, что на мгновение он мне показался абсолютно здоровым, более того, безгранично мудрым, повидавшим слишком многое для одной книги.  
  
  
  
— _Ты едешь на скарборскую ярмарку? Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и-_ серьёзно, чабрец?  
  
  
  
— Мама говорила, что в Скарборе обязательно нужно гулять с чабрецом. На самом деле... Я не знаю, что такое чабрец. Чабрец. Чабрец. Петрушка. Шалфей, розмарин, — Чанёль долго смотрел куда-то в пустоту, пока Кёнсу не бросил тихое:  
  
  
  
— Чабрец — это растение такое, Чан-ни.  
  
  
  
— О, да? Петрушка тоже растение, ведь она растёт из земли, как вход в метро. В метро опасно, особенно не пристёгнутым. Метро очень быстрое, как лошадь. Но метро не встаёт на задние лапы, как лошадь.  
  
  
  
— Было бы странно, если бы метро умело вставать на задние лапы, люди бы сильно пугались тогда. Будешь ещё играть?  
  
  
  
— Угу, начало.  
  
  
  
Прозвучало несколько аккордов перебором, пока Кёнсу не вступил.  
  
  
  
— _Ты едешь на скарборскую ярмарку? Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец. Напомни обо мне одному человеку-_ у тебя здесь не дописано.  
  
  
  
— Да? Что же делать... — казалось, он готов был расплакаться. Кёнсу недолго кусал кончики собственных пальцев... Потом Чанёль притянул его к себе, обняв так, как обнимаются взрослые, дорогие друг другу люди. Для меня в то время это было странно, конечно. Но спустя минуту объятий Кёнсу попросил Чанёля ещё раз начать.  
  
  
  
— _Ты едешь на скарборскую ярмарку? Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец. Напомни обо мне одному человеку. Когда-то он был моей настоящей любовью. Скажи ему найти мне акр земли — петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чебрец — между солёной водой и морским побережьем. Тогда он сможет стать моей настоящей любовью. Ты едешь на скарборскую ярмарку? Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец. Напомни обо мне одному человеку. Когда-то он был моей настоящей любовью..._  
  
  
  
Чанёль проиграл аккорды ещё несколько раз, а мне стало так... тоскливо. Будто я сам был на этой проклятой ярмарке. Будто я утратил свою настоящую любовь... Ну, то, что я всё потерял, — абсолютная правда.  
  
  
  
— Очень романтично, тебе не кажется Чан-ни?  
  
  
  
— Мама говорит, что в Рождество все должны любить. А если любить, то через музыку, инструменты, газеты. Газеты много о чём кричат, но скрипка всё равно громче будет. Особенно в соседней квартире. Но наши соседи только ругаются, а ругань не для Рождества.  
  
  
  
— Ты прав, ругань абсолютно не для Рождества.  
  
  
  
Тогда я в первый и последний раз увидел их поцелуй. Смущённое столкновение губ и носов, зажмурив глаза, равнялось моему абсолютно разбитому сердцу.  
  
  
  
Я ушёл под утро, ничего не сказав, пододвинув Чанёля поближе к Кёнсу, потому что Кён рефлекторно обнимал близ лежащее во сне. Я не знаю уже, чего хотел этим своим поступком, но одно достоверно: больше мы с ними не пересекались.  
  
  
  
Странно. Мы были так долго знакомы, а сейчас я чувствую, будто мы были для друг друга не больше, чем одноклассники. Скорее всего... так оно и было. Да. Кстати вот еще причина, почему любовь Чанёля куда глубже моей.  
  
  
  
Отношения между людьми — не такое сложное явление по сравнению с чувствами между двумя творческими личностями. Это надо принять чужое мировоззрение, многогранное и сложное, сопоставить со своим, принять и это. Если творческие личности не имеют гармонии, то вся эта игра не стоит свеч.  
  
  
  
Чанёль и Кёнсу — единственный дуэт, которые были частью одного романтического героя времён Шуберта, ну, или какие там ещё есть композиторы-романтики со своими межличностными проблемами.  
  
  
  
Честно говоря, даже представить не могу причину, по которой бы они исчезли, кроме похищения. Когда я узнал об этом, то долго думал. Сами представьте. Ну что может интересовать и быть нужным в мире для больного шизофренией и слепого? Люди, достопримечательности, ощущение свободы... Возможно последнее, если бы не одно: они всегда были свободными. Всегда были целым организмом. Нет того, в чём Кёнсу не понимал Чанёля, и нет того, из-за чего Чанёль бы меньше любил Кёнсу. Их гармоничность отметило такое большое число народа, что мои слова уже попросту мало что значат.  
  
  
  
А потом я понял.  
  
  
  
Какими бы ущербными они ни были, Green couple очень популярны. Работая без устали среди огромного числа народа... для больных такими заболеваниями, это было слишком тяжело, противно, утомительно.  
  
  
  
Так что они поехали подышать. Вырваться из удушливо-жёлтого Сеула/Нью-Йорка/Рима и других городов — вот их цель. Им нужен отдых. Или покой. Если они следят за деградацией корейской поп-культуры, то вряд ли они вернуться. Такие слушатели не способны понять их гения, к сожалению.  
  
  
  
Хотел бы я встретиться с ними сейчас? Нет. А зачем? Чтобы сделать себе больно пониманием собственной ничтожности? Я им всё равно никакой пользы не принесу. Я просто хочу... чтобы им дали немного отдыха. Я не хочу, чтобы их таланты так рано канули в Лету.  
  
  
  
Сейчас я работаю. Обеспечиваю себя тем, что мне нужно. Но у меня нет того, о ком я бы мог заботиться, и это печалит. Я один, как айсберг. То есть... существует множество айсбергов, но все попытки сближения бесполезны.  
  
  
  
Я бы хотел поехать куда-нибудь... в Гренландию. Туда, где как можно меньше людей. Очень хочется, на самом деле. Я устал.  
  
  
  
Что бы я пожелал Кёнсу и Чанёлю? Да ничего. Всё, что им нужно, они уже имеют. Это вам целый мир нужен. Нужны Франция со своей модой, Англия с английскими флагом и языком, США с вредной пищей, лживой свободой и прочими прелестями. А им ничего не нужно, кроме них самих. Вам не понять, а они живут. Они пришли к нам, чтобы образумить человечество. Это уже наше дело, будем ли мы прислушиваться. Останется ли общество таким же аморальным. Лично я... сбился. Поэтому буду ждать милости судьбы...  
  
  
  
_Чем больше мы снимаем, тем чаще у меня возникает мысль, что те, кто близко общались с Green couple, потеряли все жизненные силы. Зато теперь я знаю, что нужно сделать. После съёмки я дал ему номер О Сехуна. Кажется, из этого что-то может получиться. Я надеюсь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песня, которую поют Чанёль и Кёнсу:  
> simon & garfunkel — scarborough fair  
> именно этот дуэт вдохновил меня.


	5. Четвёртый: Бён Бэкхён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О воображаемой жизни.

[Двухэтажный маленький дом на окраине Сеула, окруженный высоким чёрным забором. Здание тонет в гуще деревьев с пышной кроной, а чтобы добраться до крыльца, обвитого цветущим плющевым виноградом, нужно умудриться не наступить на настоящее поле цветов, устлавших всё свободное пространство, из-за которого узкой каменной тропинки совсем не видно. Светлая гостиная освещена яркими лучами только вспорхнувшего на небо солнца. Семь утра по сеульскому времени.]

 

_Бён Бэкхён отличается от всех интервьюируемых хотя бы даже тем, что он совсем не выглядит несчастным. И тем не менее чувствуется какое-то напускное безразличие в фразах, которые как бы обличают отсутствие интереса к исчезновению дуэта. Один вопрос: зачем?_

 

Очень давно меня не спрашивали о них, а в первое время после того, как они пропали, от фанаток невозможно было просто отбиться, ведь я дружил с Чанёлем и, по их мнению, скрываю их местоположение.

 

 

Да, да. Всё это происшествие с исчезновением двух инвалидов... Забавно.

 

 

_Почему вам кажется это забавным?_

 

 

Почему?

 

 

Не знаю. Просто слово вырвалось. Ну, наверное, потому что забавно, что куча фанатов с их особыми навыками Шерлока Холмса, полиция, связи их агентства — вся эта силища не смогла найти двух маленьких, пусть и очень важных, людей с ограниченными способностями. Я особо не интересовался материалами дела, хотя не могу не отметить, что являюсь большим поклонником их творчества.

 

 

Никогда не был знаком с Кёнсу лично, хотя с Чанёлем мы периодически общались. Более того... я разговаривал с ним всего лишь однажды, когда Чанёль забыл телефон в гримёрной. Помню, был жутко шокирован, когда вместо привычного баса услышал хриплое и безумно тихое: "Да?"

 

 

В тот раз я сморозил что-то вроде: "Чанни, ты заболел?", потому что мне даже в голову не пришло, что трубку может поднять Кёнсу. Мне довольно долго никто не отвечал, и только спустя полминуты и моего нерешительного: "Чанни?" в ответ я услышал тихие извинения и просьбу перезвонить позднее. Эдакий фантом, призрак человека. Иногда мне кажется, что весь этот разговор мне приснился в страшном сне. Сейчас я уже почти не помню, какой же он, голос До Кёнсу во время разговора, но врать не буду: его пение мне жутко симпатизирует.

 

 

С Чанёлем мы познакомились в детском саду для аллергиков. Я помню, первые лет десять своей жизни я питался очень мало и очень однообразно: никаких тебе конфет, пряников, фаст-фуда, если хочешь остаться в живых вообще, а не сгинуть нелепой смертью от удушья из-за мороженого с ванилью. Но есть и свои плюсы в этом: я всегда мог похвастаться отличной фигурой.

 

 

Чанёля же больше ни в один не брали: он не мог связно говорить, был слишком активным, дрался без причины. Я помню, даже мне он как-то раз тоже вмазал, хотя в те года у нас не было ни единого конфликта. Ну, тянуло его кулаками помахать влево-вправо. Я даже в какой-то момент искал в интернете, не было ли с ним инцидентов уже во время его карьеры, но либо их агентство всё очень хорошо скрывает, либо... Чанёль изменился.

 

 

Ха.

 

 

Только сейчас подумал о том... как странно, что в то время меня это очень злило. Знаете, глядя на все эти фанатские фотографии, красиво обработанные, в ретро стиле, что им, безусловно, обоим подходит, ведь они будто созданы не для этого фальшивого времени, а для того, где, ну, знаете, чувства, любовь, пространство — слова, имеющие смысл и вес. И кажется, будто этот До Кёнсу действительно волшебник и открыл дверь в душу Чанёля. Чего мне, например, не удалось сделать, к сожалению.

 

 

Я к тому, что... всё время, что я знал Чанёля очень близко, он был одним и тем же: лопоухий парень, молотящий всякую чушь и оскорбляющийся на каждый кривой взгляд в его сторону, за который мог довольно серьезно надрать зад.

 

 

А на всех этих их концертах, где они сидят прямо на сцене, спиной друг к другу, втроём (ну, Чанёль, Кёнсу и гитара), так просто, будто пришли не чтобы с каждым концертом приближать день их полной свободы от этого агентства, этих денег, что вертятся вокруг них, а чтобы просто рассказать людям элементарную и не очень истину, которая им каким-то чудом стала известна. А потом в традициях лучших произведений романтизма они, разочарованные во всём, в чём только можно разочароваться, исчезают, никем не понятые.

 

 

Смотря с экрана компьютера на Чанёля, я ни разу не узнал в нём того парня, что щучил каждого, но не мог справиться с этими смешками вокруг собственной болезни. Это правда. Чанёль на всех интервью очень аккуратно обходил тот отрезок времени, что обучался в школе. Но вот они, голые факты, которые знают все, кто учился на тот период в школе. А вы сами подумайте: могло ли придти хоть кому-то в голову, что вот этот парень, который из рассуждений об Оливере Твисте переходил на проблему перенаселения планеты или начинал говорить об искусстве создания... этих... как их там... чучел бабочек, так вот этот парень станет композитором, поэтом, исполнителем, любимым всеми слоями общества? Да нет, конечно, даже в мыслях не было. Даже я думал о том, как в будущем буду приходить к нему и заботиться, потому что а кто ещё? А тут...

 

 

Я всего однажды был на их концерте. Копил деньги, выхватил один из последних билетов в vip зоне. Это был шестой по счету их концерт, и афиши обещали, что это будет самый масштабный концерт в истории.

 

 

Я пришёл за час до начала, а в зал уже пускали, правда, нужно было отстоять огромную очередь Мне показали, куда идти, вернее, махнули в сторону толпы за ограждением, охраняемым десятью-двенадцатью телохранителями. Высокий европеец с густыми усами тщательно осмотрел мой билет на предмет подделки, а потом запустил. Какая-то девушка, рядом с которой я встал, взглянула на меня и спросила:

 

 

— Кто больше нравится?

 

 

Я замялся, потому что не имею... ну, знаете... большого опыта с девушками, а особенно с повёрнутыми фанатками, которым надо всего одно неверное слово, чтобы избить тебя за "плохие слова об ее мальчиках".

 

 

— Чанёль.

 

 

— О, ясно. Ты гей?

 

 

— Нет.

 

 

— Странно. Представитель фансайта какого-то? Нет, ты ж без камеры. Ты подозрительный, — девушка отвернулась, оставив у меня какой-то странный осадок внутри.

 

 

Им даже в голову не приходило, что в vip зону приходят не только те, кто хотят их тела. Тупость полнейшая. На концерте была куча девушек, но я видел и толпу парней, держащих таблички с их именами, в основном, с "Кёнсу", конечно, ведь он более миловидный, чем Чанёль.

 

 

Когда они вышли вдвоём, не под музыку, из одних кулис, без всякого эпатажа, только Чанёль аккуратно подталкивал щурящегося Кёнсу вперёд, отчего все стали говорить и даже кричать: "Чансу, чансу" или что-то в этом духе.

 

 

Я не знаю, было ли между ними что-то. Но знаете, это было как-то грубо и глупо с их стороны, разве нет? Кричать о чувствах, в реальности которых они даже не уверены. И эти вспышки, мигающие сто раз в секунду. Тут кто хочешь ослепнет.

 

 

Они остановились довольно близко к краю, но так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не смогла до них дотронуться, не залезая на сцену, конечно. Какой-то юноша принес им стулья, которые, видимо, забыли поставить, но Чанёль махнул рукой, и стулья унесли. Они сели прямо на пол, прислонившись друг к другу. Одно время мне казалось, что Чанёль видит меня, смотрит на меня, и я даже помахал рукой, а потом понял, что я не один такой, многие кричали, махали, визжали, плакали, орали что-то про любовь к ним, название их дуэта, призывали к фансервису, хотя сам факт того, что они дуэт — это уже один большой сгусток фансервиса, заставляющий всяких девочек писать разные истории, где в итоге очень часто всё заканчивается либо постельной сценой, либо чьей-то смертью, либо просто каким-то хэппи эндом. Я читал парочку таких работ и ужасался, какой богатой становится фантазия человека, дай ему только предмет для восхищения.

 

 

Так вот в таком положении они сидели минуты две: Чанёль то рассматривал гитару, то поднимал глаза на визжащую толпу, ослепительно улыбаясь фанатам, а Кёнсу... хоть он сидел ко мне боком, но даже с моей стороны был виден этот абсолютно пустой и безжизненный взгляд. Он не улыбался и будто совсем не присутствовал здесь. А потом неслышно вздохнул и запел:

 

 

_"Привет, темнота, мой старый друг. Я пришел вновь с тобой поговорить..."_

 

 

Этот их абсолютный хит звучал у него абсолютно филигранно даже без поддержки гитары и второго голоса Чанёля, который присоединился к нему в следующем куплете. Но все шумели... ведь главный продукт им был уже представлен ранее — они вышли на сцену, и это все, что требовалось этим фанатичкам. Да. Музыку нынче ни во что не ставят. Я стоял близко, но вокруг меня было столько криков, что я не мог сосредоточиться на льющихся из колонок голосах.

 

 

А представьте теперь почти слепого человека, у которого все эти рецепторы становятся более чувствительными. Я не удивлюсь, если они... покончили с собой в каком-то лесу, застрелившись, утопившись, я не знаю. Потому что я бы с ума сошел там. А ведь я даже не особо творческая личность и вполне здоров психически.

 

 

Во втором отделении они оба улыбались, смотря в толпу. Видимо, им кто-то хорошенько промыл мозги на предмет того, где и перед кем они находятся.

 

 

Я даже развеселился и отбросил свои тучные думы, вместе с толпой скандируя в конце: "GREEN COUPLE!" После концерта должна была быть раздача автографов, но ее отменили, не огласив причины. Конечно, среди фанатов блуждали те или иные теории, просачиваясь сквозь недовольство этим фактом.

 

 

Кстати, многие гадают, почему они называются именно так, но сами они не давали одной версии значения их названия. Зелёная парочка, странновато, не правда ли? А я знаю, что оно значит.

 

 

Чанёль мне рассказал об этом в самом начале, когда они были этими, трейни. Я помню это очень хорошо, потому что в тот раз он не дозвонился до меня и оставил совсем небольшое сообщение в автоответчике. И я частенько прослушиваю его и теперь. Включить вам?

 

 

Я хранил эту запись бережно, даже специально для нее диктофон купил и все перезаписал, потому что это единственное доказательство, насколько у нас были близкие отношения. У Чанёля есть одно удивительное свойство. Уже только то, как он произносит ваше имя, дает представлении о том, как Чанёль к вам относится. Так вот моё имя он произносит просто удивительно. Никакое иное он не произносит так, как моё. Ну, собственно, вот.

 

 

[Сначала из динамика довольно дорогого диктофона слышатся лишь какие-то шумы, затем тонкий электронный писк и громкий-громкий бас.]

 

 

_Алло? Алло? Кто слушает? Привет, я Чанёль. Я хочу позвонить Бэкки. Но он не здесь, потому что он бы сразу мне что-нибудь сказал, ведь молчание - золото, хоть на себя и не надеть. Или у Бэкки сломан телефон? Я могу говорить? Хочется сказать, урвать времени у вас. Да и вообще очень трудно сейчас найти кого-то, а не утонуть в себе, в удаленной реальности. Кажется, что все поглощается туманностью, исчезают всякие громкости, не могу сосредоточиться на еде. Кажется, что пища протекает между рёбер туда, в мозг. И он всегда полон этой... пережеванной кашей. Но с Кёнсу всё по-другому, правда. Он очень... зелёный. Мне нравится это, потому что я читал, что зелёный успокаивает, и это мой единственный фундамент: хорошо с Кёнсу, хорошо даже на полу в камере. В камере, в которую не пускают хотя бы апрель. Ты же помнишь, апрель - носитель тележек с счастьем? Так странно произносить это. Но сегодня Кёнсу сказал, что... что со мной тоже хорошо. Значит, я тоже зелёный лист, летящий к мороженщику? Мы... green couple. Я сам это сказал, а Кёнсу похвалил меня книжкой. Это очень здорово. Знаешь, в душе такая неземная благода-_

 

 

...Собственно, всё. На большее время автоответчик на рассчитан. Слышали ли вы это "Бэкки"? Я чувствую даже какую-то огромную значимость, понимая, что играл большую роль в жизни Чанёля.

 

 

Виделся ли я с ним в живую после начала их деятельности? Не так часто, как хотелось бы, на самом деле. Всего раз пять мы виделись за те восемь лет.

 

 

Конечно, я видел Кёнсу, но издалека: менеджер всегда держался рядом, а с ним и Кёнсу. Я пару раз ловил на себе его прищуренный взгляд, видимо, он пытался меня рассмотреть. Ничего необычного мне в нем никогда не виделось. Обычный парень с недугом. Из-за этой пелены его взгляд кажется мудрым, но мне не кажется, что это можно возводить в такую степень, в какой любят преподносить его талант все эти журналы. А на счет их песенной лирики... не думаю, что они работали так-то уж одни.

 

 

Я бы очень хотел встретиться с Чанёлем. Обнять его и сказать, что есть какая-то крайняя черта действиям и решениям.

 

 

А пока я буду продолжать жить своей жизнью, надеясь, что моё плечо кому-нибудь понадобится в трудный момент.

 

 

_С одной стороны, Бён Бэкхён кажется абсолютно незаинтересованным во всем этом, но я ясно вижу, что Green couple и их история — причина не одной бессонницы юноши. Особенно его выдает взгляд: нервный и... щенячий. Таким взглядом обычно смотрят на станционного смотрителя, который говорит о том, что ваш поезд только что уехал. А на счет записи: мне кажется, любое отдельное имя мы произносим по-своему. Но многим больше, чем за веселое "Бэкки", мой слух цеплялся за бесконечно нежное и осмысленное "Кёнсу"._   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Старые друзья,  
> Старые друзья  
> Сидят на садовой скамье  
> Словно держатели книг.  
> Газета ветром проносится сквозь траву,  
> Падает к круглым носам  
> Высоких ботинок  
> Старых друзей.
> 
> Старые друзья,  
> Зимние попутчики.  
> Каждый теряется в своём пальто  
> В ожидании заката.  
> Звуки города  
> Прорываются сквозь деревья  
> Оседая будто пыль  
> На плечах  
> Старых друзей.
> 
> Старые друзья...  
> Вернут кистью память о тех годах,  
> Молча разделят те же страхи.
> 
> Это время было, и что же за ним стояло?  
> Это было время невинности,  
> Время откровенности.
> 
> Должно быть  
> Это было давно.  
> У меня есть фотография,  
> Сохранившая твои воспоминания.  
> Они — всё, что у меня осталось
> 
> — simon and garfunkel, "old friends/bookends"


	6. Пятый: Ким Чонин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О потерянных небесах.

[Большой трёхэтажный дом старого типа, построенный, видимо, для проживания в нём большой семьи. Большинство комнат сдаётся в аренду. Нынешний хозяин оставил себе лишь кабинет на первом этаже, переделанный под спальное место. Старая дубовая кровать стоит вплотную в углу справа от занавешенного тёмными тяжёлыми занавесками окна и аккуратно застелена покрывалом в тёмно-синюю клетку. На полу перед кроватью — потёртый ковёр, который давно никто хорошенько не вытряхивал. В противоположном углу — пыльный стол, заставленный стопками книг, в каждой не больше пятнадцати. Вдоль стены — длинная широкая скамья, на которой несколько пакетов с одеждой. Хозяин комнаты сидит на кровати и даже не встаёт при появлении людей с камерами и микрофоном, а только толкает туда-сюда рукой спинку инвалидной коляски.]

 

 

_Вот и он, последний интервьюируемый. Пятый шанс разгадать, куда делись двое удивительных людей. Для меня, наверное, не будет большего испытания, чем разговор с этим человеком — такой красивый, молодой, но мёртвый. Брошенный всеми и, главное, самим собой на произвол судьбы. В комнате ни одного зеркала, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать, как всё могло быть, если бы… Он молча смотрел в щель между шторами, не реагируя на наши слова, а консьержка, открывшая нам дверь и вовсе смеялась, когда мы объяснили, зачем пришли, и всё повторяла: «Интервью, интервью, вы хотите, чтобы он дал вам интервью! Смешно». Разве? Я не вижу в этой комнате даже намёка на смех. Намёка на жизнь. Спустя минут десять, наконец…_

 

 

Как видите, у меня из техники есть только ничего. Ну, почти. У меня есть CD-плеер и наушники, а в коробке под столом — все их диски. Да и не только их. Beatles, Майкла Джексона…

 

 

Их первый диск Кёнсу подарил мне сразу же, как он был полностью доделан, а я рассмеялся ему в лицо. Я думал, что вот, настал тот момент, когда и он должен меня предать. Жестоко предать, потому что слушать его песни о любви к кому-то там — высшая пытка для меня. Вы не думайте, ничего такого. Просто мы знаем друг друга так давно, правда, у нас разные плоскости обитания, и это обидно, потому что мы, может, могли бы вместе идти по этому пути. Самое худшее — это жить и не знать, как это, когда всё меняется. Я постоянный и ужасно боялся, что Кёнсу изменится.

 

 

Никогда.

 

 

Он никогда не менялся. Всё тот же, что и в школе. Всё тот же, что и в этой комнате.

 

 

Наши родители были знакомы до нашего рождения, я уже забыл, кажется, в университете вместе учились мой папа и мать Кёнсу. Они были очень хорошей парой, которая искала себе приключений на задницу. Так однажды они познакомились с девушкой и парнем, которые вообще-то тоже встречались. Да, это были моя мама и отец Кёна. У нас разница в рождении всего два дня, догадываетесь, почему? Хорошо, подскажу. Субботний вечер, море алкоголя и наркоты, помоечный клуб на задворках вселенной. Небольшая комнатка и четыре студента, решивших развлечься без презервативов. Ну и просто так сложилось. Родителям пришлось жениться.

 

 

Мои родители были прекрасными людьми, потому что я был прекрасным ребёнком: пел в хоре, играл в футбол, танцевал балет, мне пророчили будущее танцора. Я хорошо гонял на велосипеде, это было моим любимым занятием после балета и конного спорта. Да, лошади меня очень интересовали, я даже добился кое-каких успехов в этом. И вот был назначен конкурс государственного масштаба, и мои родители сказали, что я уже готов для более серьезных соревнований, да и мне хотелось кубок в виде лошадки. Ну, во вторник мы с моим Чернышем отправились на стадион. Мне одиннадцать, я полон энтузиазма, поэтому уже на старте стегнул своего коня, устанавливая слишком быстрый темп, мы прошли почти половину пути, как друг раздался выстрел, и бегущий впереди жеребец свалился на землю, а я и понять ничего не успел, смотря на другого противника, которого хотел обогнать. Я помню только, как меня неведомая сила выбросила из седла, я перевернулся в воздухе и упал на перегородку.

 

 

Очнулся с парализованными ногами и сиротой. Родители отказались от меня, забрали все деньги, оставив мне этот особняк и право на него. Органы опеки уже рассуждали о детском доме, но моя тётя взяла на себя ответственность за меня. А мне было всё равно. Я занимался с учителями на дому. Ходил на массажи, которые должны были восстановить моё тело, дать толчок, импульс, но ничего не помогало. И единственной моей опорой стал и остаётся Кёнсу. Его родители спились, Кёнсу давно уже не знает, где они, да и не хочет знать. А в те времена он приходил ко мне каждый божий день, практически жил у меня, пока его не приняли в это агентство. Сначала он мотался туда-сюда, и это занимало огромное количество времени и сил, потому что они рассчитывали, что все их трейни будут жить в их общежитии, заполняя всё их свободное от школы время тренировками. И я попросил его оставить меня одного, потому что видеть его вечно уставшую рожу было не выносимо. Я понимал, что я — причина его настолько измотанного состояния и не мог себя простить. Он всё равно приезжал ко мне раза четыре в неделю. Затем им объявили о том, что они — следующие в списке дебютирующих их компании. Конечно, он был рад. Да и я. Просто немножко был расстроен. Ну, знаете, чуть-чуть удушиться хотелось, потому что я понимал: всё, я теряю своего Кёнсу. Птичка умерла в этой клетке, переродившись в запахе моря и свободы. А так ничего. Я был в порядке. Теперь я понимаю: всё это выдумка моего больного мозга. Кёнсу никогда меня не бросал. Я просто ревновал его к его жизни. Забавно, что иногда у меня возникали странные мысли, когда мы засыпали. Я думал: «Вот сейчас. Сейчас бы загореться этому дому к чертям собачьим, мы бы умерли во сне из-за угарного газа, а стихия бы сожгла наши тела дотла, развеяв над землёй». Я очень этого хотел. До крови на ладонях из-за впившихся в них ногтей.

 

 

Вы помните песни в первом альбоме? Ни одной о любви, вернее, об их любви. Они пели про кого-то другого, но не про себя. А Кёнсу всё такой же, да. Когда он вычитывал мне морали, то всегда рассказывал о каких-то людях, которых он «будто бы» знал. Враньё, конечно, притом на меня не действовавшее. Я пророчил ему писательство, толпы поклонников… Что же, я почти прав. Правда, в основном он просто перерабатывает стихи Чанёля в нечто адекватное, все знают. Чаще он писал музыку и вдохновлял его на создание того, что у них есть. Некоторые фразы в их песнях — это приплетённые Чанёлем мысли Кёнсу, просто высказанные в нужном месте и в нужное время. Но у Кёна есть и песни, сочиненные им от и до. И одна из них про меня. Ха-ха-ха, да, старый Кёнсу, который пытается дать мне понять, что надежда есть всегда, а опускание рук — это «не то, чем нужно заниматься такому парню, как ты». Кстати, эта песня у них одна из самых не популярных, да и на концертах они всего раз её исполняли. Она называется «Самый странный человек», и по сюжету я кончаю жизнь самоубийством.

 

 

О нет, я не обижен. Он просто показал мне моё будущее, к которому я неспешно иду, вернее, качусь на коляске. Я из тех, кто на правду не обижается, так поступают только глупцы, живущие в своих иллюзиях о том, что у них «всё хорошо», что они «классные».

 

 

Так вот он принёс мне их диск и вернулся на следующий же день, приведя с собой Чанёля. Впервые. Так мило спрашивал меня, можно ли ему побыть с нами, а не оставаться в машине. А этот лопоухий смотрел на меня с таким любопытством. Но я на него не злюсь. Я ведь тоже на него пялился, первый раз виделся с человеком, у которого есть проблемы с головой. Но тогда Чанёль не произнёс ни одного слова кроме приветствия и прощания. И я уверен, что это Кёнсу ему мозг промыл, потому что в последующие наши встречи он был очень шумным, за что я ему безмерно благодарен. Ведь он тоже не изменился за эти восемь лет, что я его знал. А искренность — это то, что меня берёт за грудки и тыкает мордой в уважение. Потому что… я хоть и не строю иллюзий, моя доля — это молчание. Да… Я недавно вступал в беседу, но так как сейчас меня прорывало только раз шесть в жизни.

 

 

Чанёль смотрел на меня огромными и невозможными просто глазами, чем был ужасно похож на Кёнсу в детстве, который потом стал сильно щуриться из-за болезни. Кёнсу спросил, понравился ли мне их альбом, я ответил, что да, извинился за свои слова и поведение, но он хотел от меня не этого:

 

 

— И что? Ты слушал её? Слушал? Что скажешь? Ты понял?

 

 

— Что я сдохну? Это абсолютная истина, не за чем было её обличать. А если ты снова хочешь поговорить про силу воли, то выбрал не того человека, ты же знаешь.

 

 

— Сила воли, смерть... О чём ты вообще? Нам надо поговорить про твои окислившиеся в этих стенах мозги, потому ты их, кажется, утратил. Как ты не хочешь понять, что нет судьбы, нет её, ты сам устроил всё то, что у тебя происходит в жизни, вернее, что ты теряешь сейчас. И не начинай про то, что ты и так всё потерял. Я сто раз говорил — жизнь компенсирует утрату, но ты сам от этих алиментов отказываешься, сидя в комнате. Книги — прекрасно, но это всё иллюзия, заполнение времени между завтраком и ужином. А там, — Кёнсу раздвинул эти шторы, — жизнь. Живёт тот, кто стремится. Так возьми ты уже себя в руки!

 

 

Я ответил ему что-то вроде: «Примерь на себя мою коляску, а потом повтори те же слова», а он вышел, хлопнув дверью.

 

 

Что вы сказали? Да, от барана во мне что-то есть. Я — козерог. Да и он тоже.

 

 

Вот так и жили. В следующий раз он пришёл один… да… Извинялся. Просил уехать с ним в общагу, мол, они будут заботиться обо мне. Как я тогда взбесился, никогда меня так не злили ни одни его слова. Почему? Что за глупые вопросы. Потому что он ими поставил стену между ними и мной. Нашли себе ребёночка, семейная пара ненормальных. Правда после этого я действительно жил с ними какое-то время, но здесь, а не у них в общежитии. Они привезли тускло-жёлтые лампочные гирлянды и украсили каждую стену, убрались у меня. Мы спали на этой кровати, она довольно широкая. Стыдно, но в те дни я плакал, лёжа между ними, спящими, как сурки, ведь у них правда был бешеный график. В один из вечеров они, измученные и сонные, устроили мне импровизированный концерт, тогда я в первый раз подумал, может, мне стоит переехать в какое-нибудь другое место? Заграницей есть центры помощи таким, как я. Да и Кёнсу говорил о программах для больных параплегией, которым я не верил, видя везде развод. Я сказал им об этом… Слёзы Кёнсу меня не удивили, хоть и растрогали, но вот Чанёль меня очень впечатлил… так радоваться за другого может только бескорыстный ребёнок, чтобы со слезами, прыжками и хлопаньем в ладоши. Тогда я понял, почему Кёнсу, казалось, был без ума от него, потому что… солнышко, вот именно так, в такой форме, другим словом даже не описать.

 

 

А потом о том, что они не ночуют в общежитии узнали фанаты, и агентство приказало им в срочном порядке возвращаться. Эти полоумные, до бесконечности глупые и фанатичные девчонки забрали у меня счастье.

 

 

У меня была депрессия. Они приезжали довольно часто… но я впал в какое-то пространственное состояние, мне не хотелось вообще ничего. Наверное, я просто себя разбаловал этим общением, и утрата подкосила меня. Ну, вы знаете, учеными доказано, что мужчины более социальные существа, чем женщины. Не скрываю свою чувствительность, хотя она и обидна. Их менеджер приводил ко мне, смешно сказать, психолога на дом. Я помню, красавчик такой, явно у них где-то там в агентстве работает. Кёнсу и Чанёль ничего не знали, а когда я им рассказал… В общем, на следующий день они пришли с другим менеджером. Я спросил их тогда, почему они это сделали, а Чанёль ответил довольно ёмко, но мне хватило, чтобы расплакаться:

 

 

— Мы же семья.

 

 

В тот вечер они просто не могли уехать. Им устроили огромный разнос по приезде, не слушая их попытки объяснить ситуацию. К тому времени Кёнсу почти не видел. Вы знаете, как действует глаукома? Ты не просто начинаешь постепенно хуже видеть — у тебя появляются сразу чёрные слепые пятна, которые постепенно сливаются воедино, знаменуя конец. Чанёль рассказывал о словах врача, путано, с дебрями, по-своему, но я научился его понимать. Хотя бы главное: полная чернота наступит совсем скоро. Его глаза были похожи на луну в синие ночи, но мне было всё равно, как и Чанёлю. Просто мы жили не телами вместе, а душами. По отдельности мы — простые инвалиды, которым не место там, где весело, где влюбляются, где вдохновляются. Поэтому мы создали сами такое место. Замечал ли кто ещё, насколько прав был Чанёль во всём? В каждой фразе его была безграничная мудрость, которая заставляла бы всех орать, если бы только он мог формулировать их так, как ему хочется на самом деле. К счастью, степень его шизофазии не настолько сильна, а шизофрения проявлялась очень редко. Я имею ввиду его видения. Чаще всего он видел море. Однажды он проснулся спустя минут двадцать, как мы легли в постель, встал и, подойдя к стене, начал её пинать, будто хотел сделать шаг. Я спросил его: «В чём дело?», а он ответил, что ему не дойти до воды. И ещё что мы никогда не были на море, а он так хочет, чтобы мы с Кёнсу были счастливы.

 

 

Потом было нечто, о чём я не готов и не имею права рассказывать на камеру. Я узнал то, что скрывалось от моих глаз так бережно и аккуратно, как может сделать это только Кёнсу. Не знаю, как он догадался, что эта правда меня может сильно подкосить. Но сейчас не об этом.

 

 

А в один день они перестали приезжать. Их не было две недели, потому что Кёнсу заболел, а мобильного у меня нет. Можно смело сказать, что я — паникующий дегенерат, но я правда испугался, что вот их нет, может, по какой-то причине, а потом она исчезнет, но возвращаться в эту комнату им не захочется. Я действительно этого боялся, не думаю, что меня нужно осуждать в одном из немногих своих страхов. И когда они приехали, я кидался в них книгами, кричал, чтобы они валили обратно в свою прокуренную лживую повседневную оргию, напугав до слёз Чанёля, который пытался утащить Кёнсу прочь, но он только пытался разглядеть меня за синей пеленой своих глаз, не уворачиваясь от летящих в него предметов. А потом… потом… да. Он подошёл ко мне и сказал:

 

 

— Я виноват в этом, прости своего неумёху, Чонин. Ты же знаешь, глупенький Кёнсу навсегда останется таким, что бы жизнь с ним ни сделала. Я приболел, менеджер запретил высовываться на улицу. Но ты прав, надо было вырваться к тебе, отлежаться в нашем гнёздышке с тобой и Чанёлем. Или отправить его к тебе. Прости меня, Чонин-а. Я обещал тебе быть рядом всегда-всегда, но жизнь идёт как-то не так, ты же чувствуешь это, правда? Вот и мы, то есть, я… и Чанёль так думаем. Надо что-то менять, потому что то, что мы хотели сделать, не работает. Я не знаю, что ещё нужно им всем сказать, чтобы эти запрограммированные люди включили свои мозги и поняли свою индивидуальность. Мы написали уже 49 песен, столько всего им рассказали, а… жизнь не меняется: студия, фанатки, признания в любви, сумасшедшие записки и посылки… И никаких изменений. По крайней мере, я их не вижу.

 

 

— Им надо запретить общаться там, где нет тел и душ, — подал голос Чанёль. — Потому что единение… оно звериное, как ты поймешь, что вы из одной стаи, когда ты не видишь даже, как он выносит молоко с мятой. Когда ты не знаешь запаха его походки. Когда ты один. Скажи, Чонин, разве здорово, когда твоё небо — это потолок белого цвета, твои леса — это верхушки высоток из твоего окна, а твои птицы — шелестение вентилятора?

 

 

И тут я понял: попадание вплотную. Стопроцентное. Откуда он знал, что мне нужны именно эти слова? Но сила их воздействия на меня потом бы пропала, если бы не дальнейшая фраза Кёнсу:

 

 

— Разве истинное счастье в том, что смерть придёт совсем не неожиданно? Ведь ты только этим и занимаешься — ждёшь свою гостью. Ты говоришь, что не обманываешь себя. Почему бы не обмануть игру, которая настойчиво говорит, что ты проиграл?

 

 

После этой ночи… этого разговора, они приходили куда реже. Мы мало разговаривали, они были очень уставшими в связи с записью нового альбома, подготовкой совершенно ненужного их песням клипа. И слушая их тихое акапельное пение под несуществующий треск гирлянд, как когда поленья горят в костре, я думал: «Интересно, как долго я бы мог это откладывать?» Было очень грустно осознавать, что мой конец — это мои взгляды, моя боль, мой крест. Я просто не хотел искать выход, когда он был близко, только руку протяни. Кёнсу и Чанёль. Самые дорогие люди в моей жизни.

 

 

Это был вторник. Они уехали в студию, не разбудив меня и больше не вернулись. Эта комната не видела их уже два года. Она скучает по ним. И эти гирлянды. И этот мир, неблагодарный, но ужасно ими любимый. Пусть они и сомневались иногда в том, а надо ли это вот этой кричащей, визжащей, не желающей жить своей жизнью толпе, но любовь к свету, людям у них никогда не пропадала, это я могу сказать точно.

 

 

_Можете описать, какие у вас возникли чувства, когда вы узнали об их исчезновении?_

 

 

Разные. Когда они это сделали, я понял, мне надо действовать самому, ведь они освободились, мне тоже пора. Я проконсультировался у своего доктора, он сообщил мне, где я могу получить помощь, и я остановил свой выбор на Японии. На второй день после их пропажи ко мне приехала полиция, они хотели мне запретить уезжать, подозревая меня в причастности к их исчезновению, но мой доктор заступился, потому что я впервые проявил собственную инициативу в своем лечении, а он считает, что все болезни прежде всего начинаются с головы. Кроме смертельных, конечно. И я уехал. Приехал спустя два месяца. Сейчас посещаю своего доктора. Он говорит, что процесс запущен, просто необходимо сосредоточиться и делать шаги к победе регулярно. И я правда стараюсь исправить то, что запустил, например, я стал больше времени проводить на улице.

 

 

И, кажется, я чувствую понимание того, чего хочу от завтра, от послезавтра. Не это ли самое главное?

 

 

Знаю ли я, где они сейчас?

 

 

Нет.

 

 

 

_Наша последняя надежда самоуничтожилась, но я понимаю, что вот они, Green couple, прямо передо мной, вернее, их тайная, сокрытая от посторонних глаз частичка, не менее важная, чем сами парни. И это ощущается не только из-за его истории и столь тесного общения с певцами, но и его жизнью сейчас. Всё очень просто, друзья мои. Свобода._  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе затрагиваются две песни:  
> Simon and Garfunkel — A Most Peculiar Man  
> Simon and Garfunkel — Overs


	7. Перезагрузка

Напустив на себя сосредоточенный вид, Исин склоняется над сумкой, пытаясь впихнуть диктофон в большое отделение, на деле же скрывая слёзы обиды. Этого не замечает никто из помощников в съёмке, кроме Ифаня, заметно усмирившегося на протяжении всей работы.  
  
  
  
— На, — платок, пахнущий дорогим ароматом, кладётся прямо в дрожащую ладонь, — мужчинам не пристало плакать на людях.  
  
  
  
— Два года, Ифань, два года, а всё, что я узнал даже при инициативе нашей компании, это то, что они были не от мира сего и куча фактов, говорящих о том, какие они живые, но… их нет. Понимаешь? Никто не знает. Я реально верил в этого парня-инвалида, ведь он так близок был с ними, но если они и ему не сказали, где, зачем, навсегда ли, то нам их точно не найти.  
  
  
  
— Послушай, да если бы они хоть что-то знали, их бы тут же повязали, допросили-допытали, но нашли бы их, слышишь меня? То, что нам не удалось, только подтверждает, что полиция на славу работает. Я к тому, что их, наверное, действительно нельзя найти.  
  
  
  
Чьи-то шаги раздаются во внезапной тишине. Исин поднимает голову и с облегчением выдыхает. Консьержка, которая, видимо, здесь ещё и уборщицей подрабатывает.  
  
  
  
— Ну, закончили своё интервью? Мне надо пол помыть и в комнате этого засранца убраться. Надо же было так, уехал на полтора года и ключей мне не оставил, там пылюги, наверное, набралось. Ужас! Приехал он сегодня ночью, точно говорю вам, потому что с утра он оставил мне копию ключей, наконец. Нет, я понимаю, со смертью его тёти он вступил в законное владение этим особняком. А аренду жильцы ему платят довольно маленькую. Но это он до этого все деньги копил себе, а сейчас как махнул из страны, так и деньги все нужны, никаких тебе премий, подарков. Эх, молодёжь.  
  
  
  
— Постойте. Разве он заграницей живёт? Нам он сказал, что здесь, лечится у врача от заболевания. Что из Японии приехал больше полутора лет назад…  
  
  
  
— А всё верно. Был он в Японии, приехал, а потом почти тут же уехал… не помню, куда. Ну, я ему туда однажды посылку переправляла, пришла на старый адрес. И ведь потратился на это всё, денег не жалеет, а мне на пару тысяч зарплату поднять не хочет. И кстати, он сам говорил, что уже чувствует немного правую пятку. Удивительно, конечно…  
  
  
  
— Извините, а вы не знаете Green couple? И когда вы сюда на работу поступили?  
  
  
  
— Нет, первый раз слышу. Меня на работу он взял в тот день, как уезжал на лечение в Японию. А предыдущую консьержку он уволил за месяц до того, как я пришла. Потому что мне пришлось и дела месячной давности разгребать, жалобы там всякие, и новые совсем. Первое время ужасно всё было. Потом свыклась.  
  
  
  
— Интересно. А вы не припомните, когда господин Ким вернулся сюда, к нему в гости не приходил никто?  
  
  
  
— Ну… было дело. Но всего однажды, когда он в аэропорт собрался ехать. Пришли двое. Один такой… длинный, тощий, на меня так смотрел… глаза большие, ему страшно было, говорю вам. А второй ниже ростом и вроде как слепой. На нём очки такие тёмные были, а тощий его за руку вёл. Ну, потом они в такси сели и вместе уехали. Вот. Кто ещё приходил… да вроде нет. Он тут не больше месяца прожил, точнее сказать не могу. А потом и сиганул. Он завтра уезжает обратно к себе… Пойдемте к стойке, я записала его новый адрес на случай ещё одной посылки.  
  
  
  
Исин быстрым шагом достигает рабочего места консьержки, так что Ифань даже не успевает сообразить, что вообще сейчас происходит. Старушка семенит следом, потом минут десять роется в бардаке на столе в поисках записной книжки «с корабликом такой, цветастенький», а потом листает её, пытаясь разгадать собственный почерк среди кучи записей рецептов, советов, номеров телефонов и прочего.  
  
  
  
— Ну, да, вот. Ух, какое дурацкое название у города. Я не могу даже прочитать.  
  
  
  
Зато Исин мог.  
  
  
  
 _Альтдорф, Швейцария._


	8. Конец

Исин сжал в руке трубку мобильного телефона, буравя взглядом номер начальника, не решаясь сделать звонок и заорать в трубку, мол, они живы, хотя и находятся за добрых 12 тысяч километров отсюда, но ведь это не важно! Это не имеет никакого значения — время, обстоятельства, расстояния —, когда на кону стоит абсолютно всё. Ифань сидел рядом и размешивал свой кофе маленькой пластиковой палочкой, наблюдая за тем, как скучное, безоблачное небо окрашивается оранжевым на западе.  
  
  
  
— Ну, и что ты медлишь?  
  
  
  
Исин, подавив дрожь от такого громкого чужого голоса среди стены его мыслей, лживо-непринужденно повёл плечами и как-то неестественно улыбнулся, но выдавить из себя такой же фальшивый ответ не мог. Собственно, как и сделать звонок. Он понимал, что за этим последует: море денег, благодарственные письма от фанатов, внимание, место ведущего журналиста в истории, слава, признание. В то же время он вполне осознанно потревожит чужую жизнь, которая, скорее всего, сейчас самая прекрасная на свете для этих двоих. Да и не только для них, возможно. Так ли нужно это вмешательство им? Ровно такой же вопрос возникает у Исина и по отношению к самому себе: нужно ли это ему? Ифань медленно проводил взглядом сползающую нарисованную улыбку с лица журналиста и отвернулся — что за детский сад?  
  
  
  
— Ты выводишь меня из себя. Позвони. Это такой карьерный рост, такое признание миллионов! Ты не будешь больше только задрипанным журналюгой, ты станешь мировой личностью, вернувшей кумиров их поклонникам. Представь только возможности, которые перед тобой открываются. А связи! Ты будешь одним из самых влиятельных людей во всей Азии! Твоя семья будет обеспечена на несколько поколений вперёд. И от девушек отбоя не будет, это точно. Слишком много теряешь, если не сделаешь этого сейчас, не думаешь? А если не ты, так кто-то другой, более отважный, сделает это за тебя. Ни одну тайну не скроешь даже в наитяжелейшем гробу в самом глубоком месте океана.  
  
  
  
Исин не ответил, вновь глупо улыбаясь, но слова Ифаня плотно зацепились за уши, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Не дождавшись внятной реакции, высокий китаец, цыкнув себе под нос, одним большим глотком допил кофе, метким броском отправив стаканчик в ближайшую урну, медленно встал и побрёл в сторону своей машины, оставляя журналиста наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
  
  
Как только Ву припарковался около дома, где временно снимал квартиру, ему пришло сообщение от Чжана с двумя словами: " _Я позвонил_ ". Не поверив своим глазам от счастья, Ифань попытался сделать звонок журналисту, но тот зачем-то отключил телефон. Впрочем, это китайца не расстроило — половина дела сделана. На следующее утро Исин прислал ему дату и время их самолёта, летящего до Мюнхена, а затем уже из Германии в Берн. Слегка удивившись тому, что лететь нужно было уже завтра, Ву молча занялся сбором чемоданов и техники. Конечно, агентство хотело как можно скорее сделать сенсационное заявление, тем самым заработав кучу денег. А для этого необходимо вещественное доказательство.  
  
  
  
На следующий день в аэропорту его встретил один Исин без остальной команды, сообщив, что они уже прошли регистрацию, оставив бедного журналиста дожидаться опаздывающего Ифаня. Тот с удивлением взглянул на время, бурча, что регистрация началась всего пятнадцать минут назад, на что Чжан просто посоветовал шевелить быстрее ногами.  
  
  
  
Усевшись на места первого класса, Исин достал книжку, погрузившись в чтение, а Ифань оглянулся назад, пытаясь рассмотреть знакомые лица их гримёра, микрофонщика, сценариста и других ребят, помогавших в съёмке, но люди всё ещё бродили туда-сюда, загораживая обзор на весь салон самолёта. Когда же они успешно взмыли в воздух, журналист резко отбросил книгу в сторону, хватая за руку китайца:  
  
  
  
— Я никому не звонил и ничего не говорил. Сказал, что мы отправляемся к твоей сестре, потому что у неё обострилась серьёзная болезнь, а тебе, как личности с тонкой внутренней организацией, нужно сильное плечо рядом, чтобы поплакаться. Ифань, пожалуйста, не дёргайся и дай мне шанс самому во всём разобраться. У тебя уже нет выбора — мы делаем очень короткую пересадку в Мюнхене, за которую я тебя даже на миллиметр от себя не отпущу, я правда могу быть сильным, если нужно, и после летим вплоть да Берна, а там у меня уже куплены билеты на Бюрглен, откуда мы пешком дойдём до Альтдорфа, я узнавал, нужно идти всего двадцать минут по хорошей дороге, не заблудимся. А адрес у меня уже есть.  
  
  
  
Мозг Ифаня отчаянно соображал, что прежде всего сказать: почему, зачем, как, ты идиот?  
  
  
  
— Ты идиот? — Ву остановил свой выбор на последнем варианте.  
  
  
  
— Немного, — губы журналиста расплылись в нервной улыбке, а после нашли тёплую щёку Ифаня, оставив на ней лёгкий поцелуй, — а сейчас ещё больший. Мне пришлось позвонить Ким Чонину и немного его пошантажировать, но Кёнсу и Чанёль сами не против были с нами встретиться, представляешь? Правда, лишь бы мы не разгласили их маленькую тайну. Боже, я с ума сошёл, чувствую себя преступником! — грудь китайца сотрясалась от смеха, а руки отчаянно искали, за что бы зацепиться, лишь бы не до истерики, лишь бы кто-то сказал, что всё правильно. — Я не мог, понимаешь? Как бы я потом смотрел им в глаза? Не мне решать. Не мне решать!  
  
  
  
Смех сменили слёзы, скатывавшиеся по мокрым щекам, обжигая руки Ифаня своей искренностью и решительностью. Именно тогда Ву решил, что он пойдёт за Исином на любую авантюру, лишь бы быть уверенным в сохранности этого нервного и немного по-житейски наивного дурачка.  
  
  
  
Они прибыли на место за три минуты до начала следующего дня. Добраться до Альтдорфа — по меркам Швейцарии это был даже не город, а деревня — оказалось слишком просто, если сравнить с эмоциями, убитыми на этот путь. Находясь среди высоких гор, Альтдорф казался убежищем для одиноких душ, ищущих успокоения, себя или чем там занимаются неврастеники и те, кому некуда девать деньги. Исин только задыхался необычайно свежим воздухом, поглощая взором россыпь звёзд на небе, величественные линии швейцарских гор, уютные однотипные домики с тёмными окнами и пышные деревья, заполоняющие собой всё свободное пространство.  
  
  
  
Убежать от дома номер 8 по Хелльгассе — первая связная мысль Исина, когда он только-только завидел это трёхэтажное здание, тёмным пятном размазанное шпателем среди светлых домишек такой приветливой деревушки. Ноги плохо слушаются, а путеводительно зажжённые окна на третьем этаже манят своей яркостью в темноте ночи. Только тогда он понял, что не готов сейчас предстать перед теми, кто был его сломанным маяком с давно потухшим фонарём внутри. Лишь он здесь слепец, не имеющий силы воли остановиться и действительно задуматься, а только несущийся на волнах, внутренних войнах и дельфинах (как в мультике). Что он может у них спросить? Что он должен у них спросить? И на что у него вообще нет никаких ответов: что он сам им скажет? Здрасте, я просто очень любопытный писака, шантажист и по вторникам не чту никаких понятий о личной жизни? Или состроить милую мину и поставить перед слепым и сумасшедшим камеру, мол, сами знаете, как монологи вести?  
  
  
  
— Ифань. Стой.  
  
  
  
Китаец хмуро разглядывал горную тропинку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственных ногах, лишь бы не свалиться в столь необходимый сейчас сон. Тихий голос Исина врывается медленно в сознание с холодным порывом ветра.  
  
  
  
— Проблемы?  
  
  
  
— Давай вернёмся?  
  
  
  
Ву ошарашенно уставился на интервьюера. В его голове промелькнули тысячи мыслей в один момент, тысячи действий и путей, тысячи уже принятых решений и совершённых поступков. Внезапно всё исчезло, а голова стала невероятно пустой, лишь где-то на задворках мозг автоматом сигналил: "Холодно, застегнуться бы". Он понимал, что Исину тяжело, ему самому было не легче, хотя в этой истории он играл не особо презентабельную роль смиренной овцы. Ву осознавал, что к этому вопросу Чжан шёл долгими лесами меж двумя королевствами, а когда наткнулся на ворота одного из них, решил — будь что будет.  
  
  
  
Но стоило ему открыть рот, чтобы дать утвердительный ответ, как за него сказали горы, реки, озёра и весь мир низким и тихим голосом:  
  
  
  
— А я вас заждался.  
  
  
  
И что-то ухнуло, крутанулось где-то там, за костями и плотью, а потом зашлось в бешеном темпе, пока поворот головы и секунда на то, чтобы разглядеть обладателя голоса. На немногим ниже расположенной заасфальтированной дороге мерно катался туда-сюда на своей инвалидной коляске Ким Чонин собственной персоной. Он шумно дышал полной грудью и потирал красные костяшки тонких ладоней. Часы на его правой руке стояли на месте, показывая без пяти семь — вечера, утра, не столь важно —, а синтепоновый жилет едва грел, но создавалось впечатление, будто он где-то там прячет своё личное переносное солнце, согреваясь в его лучах.  
  
  
  
В то мгновение Исин забыл всё, чему обучали его родители в плане приличий, всё, во что тыкнуло общество, наказывая очередной завет, всё, что сформулировал сам, оставаясь наедине со сбивчиво-фиолетовыми сновидениями. Потому что понимал: дальше пути назад нет. Чонин ехал на двадцать шагов впереди, ведя за собой потерянных везде и всюду гостей, а прожил будто на двадцать тысяч лет больше, отчего Исину хотелось и пожать ему руку, и дать дёру, проклиная свою иссякаемую решительность.  
  
  
  
— Нам прежде нужно не совсем в дом. Только давайте поторопимся, я замёрз, пока вас выглядывал, — Чонин яростно прокручивал поскрипывающие колёса руками, разрушая купол тишины шумным сопением. Их процессия слегка ускорила шаг, но это не мешало Исину разглядывать мелькающий неровный пейзаж вокруг, приправленный низким домишками тут и там; такого в городе не увидишь: возвышающиеся вокруг горы будто защищают деревню от нежелательных гостей, а звёзды, за неимением рядом мегаполисов, ярко сияют в высоте, напоминая льдинки из мультфильма про Снежную Королеву. Повсюду — растительность (пышные деревья, ухоженные клумбы с осенними цветами, ровно подстриженный газон) и спокойствие небольшого населённого пункта. «Да, — подумалось Исину, — это идеальное место для них». Ифань слегка скосил взгляд, следя за оглядывающимся интервьюером, но не мог не нахмуриться даже от такой забавной картины поблизости: они двигались к противоположному краю деревни, и если он правильно помнил, там нет ничего примечательного: кладбище, парк, река… Китаец чуть не остановился от соображений. Кладбище?..  
  
  
  
— Куда мы идём, Чонин-ши? — дрожащим голосом спросил Ифань. Кореец обернулся на него с жёстким прищуром, не переставая работать руками.  
  
  
  
— Извольте немного потерпеть. Мы же терпим шантаж. Не так далеко осталось.  
  
  
  
Раздраженно махнув рукой, Ифань попытался намекнуть о своих переживаниях Исину, но тот лишь вертел головой из стороны в сторону, не замечая волнений своего помощника по съёмке. И хотя посмотреть действительно было на что, Ву лишь вглядывался в расступающуюся темноту с высоты своего роста, ища взором кресты и могильные плиты, огороженные аккуратным забором. Но стоило им пройти мимо входа на территорию кладбища, китаец выдохнул из-за свободы от скатившегося с плеч тяжелого ящика со всевозможными страхами. «Кажется, эта тропинка должна вести в парк. Они не хотят приглашать нас в дом? Там есть что-то компрометирующее или… мы им противны?». Фонари, внезапно выросшие из земли на парковом участке, освещали идеально ровную дорогу и искажённое лицо Чонина, когда Исин предложил свою помощь в преодолении поребрика, на что послышалось фырканье и уверения, что здесь есть специальный въезд. Парк был небольшим и засажен, в основном, тополями, кое-где шумно выглядывали липы, покачивая голыми ветками на потеху ветру.  
  
  
  
— Раньше здесь была кленовая роща, но из-за ошибки работников большинство из деревьев погибли ещё в молодом возрасте, поэтому кто-то из местных жителей выкорчевал их все, кроме одного, который не успели повредить, — голос Чонина был ровным и пропитанным ложной незаинтересованностью, отчего хотелось сделать вид, мол, мы не с ним, это не к нам так относятся, что вы… — Некоторые из жителей деревни ещё помнят те могучие деревья, многие рыскали по ним в попытках забраться как можно выше и взглянуть на округу, хотя что за глупости, когда рядом есть такие горы. А тот клён, который выжил только потому, что находился дальше всех своих сородичей, до сих пор встречает весну зелёной кроной и прощается листопадом.  
  
  
  
Их путь лежал через весь парк, за которым после той ошибки присматривали гораздо тщательнее, бережно ухаживая за посадками, и распростёршееся до начала гор необработанное поле, посреди которого рос тот самый клён. Ещё издали Ифань приметил рядом со стволом покоцанную скамью со слезшей синей краской, а рядом — валун больших размеров. Коляска Чонина стала застревать на кочках, а в спицы попало порядочно травы, прежде чем он согласился на помощь Ифаня, отчего они сильно замедлились, добравшись до места лишь тогда, когда где-то позади единожды прогремели башенные часы. Гости присели на скамью под молчаливый кивок корейца.  
  
  
  
— Ну и? — заговорил Ифань через некоторое время, когда холодное дерево стало порядком досаждать, заставляя прятать руки в карманы заледеневших джинс. Чонин же, казалось, пришёл сюда в одиночестве, так как занимался разглядыванием валуна, усыпанного разными надписями на немецком.  
  
  
  
— Это я хотел бы у вас спросить: ну и? Потому что я не знаю, чего вы от нас хотите… Вернее, чего вы от меня хотите, — тяжёлый вздох. — Здесь все любят это место. Кто-то даже проводил здесь брачную церемонию, представляете? Но так было не всегда, раньше это место было лишь во власти детей. А год назад здесь установили этот валун. Хотите знать, что здесь написано? Хотя ваше мнение мне не интересно, я всё равно прочту. Вот это писала точно продавщица булочных изделий: «Горячий хлеб в 6 утра». А вот это дети: «Сад разбит», «Спасибо за машинку», тут много «спасибо за» от детей. О, моя любимая надпись: «Клаксон больше не свистит, а орёт, так что пострадавших не будет!», и вот этот: «Джон и Джон, взорвите дом, больше нет икон, спасибо и на том». Это точно писал малыш Вольфганг, он у нас тот ещё поэт.  
  
  
  
— К чему-  
  
  
  
— Взрослые писали куда меньше, потому что им обычно нечего сказать такого, что бы можно было задокументировать. О, это, кажется, слова близняшек Дюран, потому что написано на французском. Но я помню перевод: «Так странно понимать слова спустя время: ты сидишь, пьёшь утренний чай, и тут тебя осеняет: «Ах, да, точно!»». Эти пожилые женщины просто чудо, на самом деле. Но многие в тот ноябрь не могли сдержать себя от сентиментальной тошноты. Где-то тут и моя надпись. О, вот: «Пишите письма для утренней почты». Понимаете? — увидев растерянность на лицах китайцев, Чонин покачал головой, щёлкая запястьями. — Они утонули в ноябре прошлого года. Вошли в реку ночью, а утром их нашёл рыбак в расставленных сетях.  
  
  
  
В этот момент Исин перестал видеть звёзды.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
— Проходите! Куртки можете повесить на свободное место, я поставлю чайник. — послышался приглушённый голос Чонина, за которым последовала какая-то возня, тут же переросшая в зыбкую тишину. Кореец медленно выехал в коридор, следя за тем, как раздеваются гости, а затем удалился на кухню, скрипя колёсиками по паркету. Громкий голос подействовал лучше магнита на железо. Ёжась от сквозняка, гуляющего по квартире, китайцы медленно вошли в небольшую гостиную, ощущая, как постепенно теплеет. Обстановка была самой обычной: бо́льшую часть комнаты занимал массивный тряпичный диван, заваленный подушками разных размеров, стены украшали уменьшенные копии картин импрессионистов (Дега, Ренуар, Сислей, больше всего Моне), а в противоположной части комнаты стояло старое пианино, две гитары и забитый чуть более, чем полностью книжный шкаф.  
  
  
  
  
— У нас не так много мебели, а диван сломан уже как полтора года, когда Чанёль устроил на нём импровизированный концерт в качестве гитариста рок-группы. Могу предложить вам диванные подушки.  
  
  
  
— Мы можем сесть на пол, не так принципиально, — с трудом подал голос Ифань, понимая, что сейчас именно он должен взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
  
  
  
— Не ставьте меня в неудобное положение — мы не в то время, чтобы пристойно было наблюдать за корчащимися гостями.  
  
  
  
Исин всё же присел на предложенную подушку, выпрямив спину и спрятав дрожащие руки между ногами, но тут же немного расслабился, стоило Ифаню опуститься рядом.   
  
  
  
Чонин медленно въехал в комнату, удерживая поднос с двумя чашками на коленях. Ифань взял кружки, сунув одну в руки зависшему Исину, и слегка поклонился в знак благодарности, на что со стороны корейца последовало тихое и уже такое привычное фырканье.  
  
  
  
— Вы устали, наверное, с дороги? — он сел поудобнее в своём кресле, положив переплетенные между собой руки на подлокотники. — Ну, так что? Долго летели?  
  
  
  
— Да, но это не так важно, на самом-  
  
  
  
— Вы извините и не подумайте, что я всегда такой, ну, знаете, грубый и раздражённый, — Чонин старался смотреть на Ифаня и Исина, но глаза то и дело бегали по стенам, не находя точку, за которую можно было бы зацепиться. — Я в первый раз принимаю в этой квартире настолько посторонних гостей, так что мое замешательство и настороженность вполне объяснимы. Тем более после того, как я внезапно, без оповещений остался один…   
  
  
  
Миллионы миров пронеслись где-то за окном, пока напряженная пауза висела паутиной по всей комнате. Ифань встревоженно посмотрел на интервьюера, пытаясь успокоить его несколькими хлопками по спине. Тогда Чонин рассказал, как нашёл этот дом, будучи ещё там, в Корее, и однажды ляпнул Кёнсу о том, как неплохо было бы здесь поселиться вдали от внешних раздражителей; как был ошарашен, когда они в тот же вечер ворвались в его комнату и заявили о том, что хотят уехать, а потом выложили весь план на одном дыхании, возбуждённо размахивая руками во все стороны; как они обвели всех вокруг пальца с помощью поддельных документов, плутая по Европе на автобусах местного рейса, пока не достигли Альтдорфа; как их приняли в этой деревушке с распростертыми объятиями, не признав в них мировых знаменитостей; как они помогали даже самому последнему человеку деревни; какие чудесные ночи под звёздами; как опьянительно счастье.  
  
  
  
— Я знал, что они мне чего-то не договоривают, и, признаться, эти дурацкие секреты меня серьезно раздражали своей чертой «на двоих». В тот день они таскали меня за собой, а Кёнсу был необычно ласковый: гладил меня по волосам, трепал по плечу и целовал в щёки. Я был ошарашен его поведением. Чанёль постоянно пытался шутить и веселиться. Мы сделали первую совместную фотографию на полароид, — Чонин достал из кармана рубашки слегка потрепанный снимок и протянул, не выпуская из рук. Только теперь Ифань смог заглянуть в искусно не уловимое лицо Кёнсу, держа в лёгких вырывающийся стон. Радужки юноши напоминали ту часть неба, которая окружает луну в облачную погоду: небесный диск окутывают облака, озаряясь молочным светом, и становятся мутно голубыми с грязными белыми всполохами. А зрачков и вовсе не было видно. Лишь это небо. Чанёль сидел слева от него, делая знак V около глаза, а Чонин обнимал узкие плечи вокалиста справа, улыбаясь такой яркой улыбкой, что у Исина случился когнитивный диссонанс от невозможного сопоставления корейца на фотографии и в жизни. — Мы легли спать около одиннадцати вечера, куда позже, чем обычно, а на утро меня разбудил звонок в дверь. Эта была одна из близняшек Дюран, она — жена того самого рыбака, что нашёл их. На похороны пришло так много людей, и я был в шоке от того, что помнил каждого из них, и как мы с ним встретились. Мы похоронили их под клёном, потому что… это их место. Теперь я снова один и мои… самые худшие предположения сбылись, господа. Сбылись.  
  
  
  
Китайцы ушли около четырёх утра, дождавшись приезда такси, которое должно было довезти их до аэропорта в Берне. Чонин спустился вместе с ними, аккуратно катясь по специальным дорожкам для колёс, которые приделали к лестнице Чанёль и Кёнсу. Он настоял на том, что сам заплатит таксисту, так как, по сути, Ифань и Исин приехали за зря в такую даль. Таксист о чём-то недолго поговорил с корейцем на немецком, медленно кивая его речи — видимо, Чонин объясняет ему, во сколько им нужно быть в аэропорту, чтобы успеть пройти регистрацию — а потом быстро сел в машину, открывая по просьбе Исина заднее окно и блокируя двери.  
  
  
  
— Мне нужно развернуться, секунду, — на ломаном английском сказал он, давая немного заднего хода. Исин помахал Чонину, а потом перевёл взгляд на окна третьего этажа, чтобы в последний раз проститься с тем местом, что так скоро стало домом для Green couple. Внезапно окно гостиной распахнулось, и китаец громко ругнулся, хватаясь за бешено скачущее сердце, когда от туда высунулся человек со столь знакомыми чертами лица, громко говоря на корейском: «Такой, лёгкий воздух, Кёнсу-я», а следом за ним откуда-то снизу в окне появился ещё один парень, наполнив лёгкие утренним запахом гор. Ящики с цветами полетели бы вниз с подоконника, стоило лишь легонько толкнуть их локтем неповоротливого Чанёля, пытающегося уместиться в маленьком личном пространстве вместе с Кёнсу. И пусть что-то страдает: то, что проверено временем, часто бывает абсолютно бесполезным в отдельно взятой системе координат. Им пришлось распрощаться со всем, что наставила жизнь на их небольшом подоконнике. Зато горы и небо видно лучше.  
  
  
— О, они ещё не уехали, мы рано, Чанёль. Давай скажем им: «Пока!», а?  
  
  
  
Тихое «три, четыре…» и громкое «Пока!!!», поддерживаемое смехом Ким Чонина, слилось с криками Исина таксисту, чтобы тот остановился и открыл дверь, но тот лишь со всей силы дал по газам, что колёса визжат на всю округу, унося их дальше от тройного смеха и отрывочных фраз.  
  
  
  
И только когда красное солнце показалось из-за горизонта, Исин со смехом вытер слёзы, сжимая руку Ифаня своей. Действительно, воздух куда легче, когда живёшь своей жизнью. Ву перевёл взгляд на улыбку сидящего рядом парня и улыбнулся в ответ, вслушиваясь в слова льющейся из колонок песни:  
  
  
  
 _«И придёт время, вот увидишь, когда не будет больше слёз,_  
И любовь не разобьёт тебе сердце, а разгонит страх.  
Преодолей этот холм и посмотри, что ты там найдешь  
С благодатью в сердце и цветами в волосах».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: mumford & sons – after the storm  
> Полный плейлист конкретно к этой главе можно послушать здесь: http://vk.com/sheep_land?w=wall-100093824_8


End file.
